Reoccuring Nightmares
by Shinigami01
Summary: Sequal to Nightmares. Hermione and Snape are once again caught in a trap, but this time it will mean more to both, than any potion or book ever could. R for adult content and situations. COMPLETE! Author's Update: Story is up to date and revised as of Decemeber 2009. May receive a few more tweaks where needed, otherwise this story is completely finished. 6/12/2012
1. RN Chapter 1

Authors Note: HEY! Here it is the sequel to Nightmares! Enjoy it. R&R. And please tell me of any mistakes. I'll make sure to change them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of its characters, places, or things. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

……………………………………………………………………………………….. 

Hermione sighed as the lightening flashed outside of her window. It had been two months since she had been at Hogwarts but she remembered everything as if it was yesterday. Severus Snape a man far more than what he seemed had stolen her heart and made her the woman she was. But now it seemed like a memory that constantly troubled her. Should she keep it or forget it? Was it right to still feel what she should never have come to know. She was constantly pushing him out of her mind, in vain trying to forget the pain of it all. Hermione knew she still loved him, even after the effects of the potion had worn off. But why? Why did she still feel the way she did! Hermione slammed her fists down on the seat beside her, standing. She began to pace about, throwing her hands up once in a while, fighting the eternal torment.

After a few minutes she sat back down, staring out the window. Leaning her head against the window she began thinking of Snape. She truly couldn't forget him, even if she tried. The feelings she had begun to feel during the end of the year had her confused. At first it was lust and need to fulfill her desire, but now it was more, she just wanted Snape. Or did she?

Changing her position she leaned her head against the seat, closing her eyes. What would happen when school started? How would Snape act towards her? Would he still covet her like before? Would he torture her in class because of what had happened between them? Hermione was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the train stop. What would happen when she saw him, the one person she wasn't sure she was ready to see again?

Then the door of her compartment opened and she stopped her train of thought. Who would open the door of a taken compartment? Opening her eyes, Hermione almost screamed aloud. Severus Snape stood in the doorway, glaring at her, his dark eyes intense upon her form. She could feel the heat there, those eyes that made her want to melt as memories returned afresh once more.

Hermione blinked forcing herself to remain calm. "Professor?" She was confused now; no teacher other than Professor Lupin had ridden on the train. Glancing outside, she noticed that the train was still stopped. Looking back to Snape, she realized that he must have just gotten on. Hermione didn't say anything, just stared. He was the same as before, he would always be the same. The same cold hearted, but gentlemanly man she had come to know over the duration of her sixth year.

……………………………………………………………………………………..… 

Keeping his eyes on her, forcing old memories to stay down, Snape stepped into the compartment, placing his things into the storage compartment above the vacant seat. Shutting the door behind him, he took off his top robe and sat down. "This seat isn't taken is it?" Hermione shook her head, thinking that he could have asked that first, not that she had expected him to in all honesty, he was Snape after all. "Then I suppose you wouldn't mind my company for the remainder of the journey?"

Hermione shook her head again. "No sir."

Snape nodded at her in reply. Glancing out the window and gave a small snort. Raining again. It always seemed to rain when he took the train, not that he really ever did. But since the dementors attack on Harry, Dumbledore had stationed a teacher on the train each year after. Or any time students were on the train.

Snape looked to Hermione for a moment and then back out the window. Nothing about her had changed and strangely his feelings hadn't either. She still filled his mind when he came to know the loneliness of his life late at night. He still wished things had progressed further, but he knew it was impossible. Dumbledore would never allow it and neither would modern society. Looking at her again, he spoke.

"And how was your summer Miss Granger?" No harm in making conversation. After all, the ride was still a long one and he had nothing better to do. Even more so, Hermione was one of the smartest students at Hogwarts, surly she wouldn't be that much of a bore. Though she tended to be a know it all and show off sometimes. He had to wonder though, were his feelings about her mind right to think or say? Were any feelings about her right to indulge in?

Hermione blinked, looking at Snape. Strange of him to ask, he usually wasn't one to speak with students in such a way. Come to think of it their relationship the previous year had been very unlike Snape, she supposed there was much she didn't know about him in reality. Speaking up she gave a fake smile. "Fine and yours Professor?"

Snape nodded, noticing that she had changed over summer unlike he first thought. Hermione seemed a slight bit taller, fuller in her feministic features, and even more grown up than he remembered. Two months, could it change a person that much? He supposed so, remembering his own teen years. He had changed quite a bit himself in two months. Snape sighed, remembering his younger years. What he wouldn't give to go back and change a few things. What he wouldn't give to tell his younger self not to be so foolish. Not to seek revenge upon those who he loathed.

True he had slightly gotten over his grudge after all the time that had passed. But even after all the years that had gone by, nothing could change the fact that he had once been a Death Eater and that Voldemort still remained. Even after being weakened enough to be destroyed early in Harry Potters sixth year, he had still escaped. And until he was found everyone was on high alert to watch whom they talked closely with about maters containing him or anything else important. How could they know that Voldemort was still around? Snape's Dark Mark. Which burned from time to time as a reminder to him that Voldemort still lived. And until Voldemort was destroyed, it would continue to do so. Snape pulled himself from the past as memories started to come to him. Looking back out the window into the storm laden skies he thought of potions and lesson plans, doing is best to ignore the beautiful young woman across from him, a young woman who still haunted his dreams.

………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Hermione had been watching Snape and couldn't help but wonder what had made him sigh. Had it been her? Did he still desire her as he had before? He had been looking at her when he did it. Hermione's mind flashed to one of her most recent dreams and she shivered. It wasn't the thought of the act itself, but the thought of Snape. She couldn't imagine him naked. She'd heard rumors about him, though most weren't true. But the thought of a man his age touching her, was beyond her stomach capacity. But then again the dreams had been so- Hermione stopped herself before going further into the thought. The last thing she needed was to have any such thoughts around him, the last time it had happened they had been way to close even if it was because of the potion.

Standing, she opened her overhead compartment. Pulling a book from it, she sat back down. Opening the book, she started reading. Even though she had read the book dozens of times, she didn't want to think about Snape and the old dreams or even the news ones. Least of all now that he seemed to be interested in her again.

………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Snape glanced at the book Hermione had taken from her overhead compartment. It was a romance novel. What in the world would posses her to read one? Was that it? Was that what the dreams were about last year? Romance? Had Hermione wanted romance more than sex? But if that were so then why did it appear that way? Wait, romance eventually lead to sex. And sex was one of the more carnal needs to humans when it came to puberty. Snape couldn't help but stare at her for a few moments, contemplating the romance novel and her desires the year before.

Hermione felt his eyes on her and looked up. Their eyes meet and the gaze held for a few seconds longer than it should have and both looked away quickly when realization hit. Hermione was blushing slightly and Snape was cursing himself for staring. He shouldn't have been and he knew it. He had put the feelings behind him. At least he thought he had. Glancing at Hermione again he realized she was watching him, as he had done her.

"Is there something about me that makes you so interested that you have to stare Miss. Granger?" His dark eyes burned with an arrogant smirk and challenge, so very much like him.

"I could ask you the same question Professor. I do believe you were the one staring at me before hand. I only found it curious as to why you would be?" Hermione smirked in her minds eye. She could play this game easily. They weren't at Hogwarts yet, so he couldn't take points away for her smart remarks. Strange, the look in his eyes. It was as if he was daring her to do something more than just answer him. She suppressed a shiver, images of last years little spats coming to her, making her ache in more ways then one. They had fought and it had lead to many things it never should have.

Snape sneered. "True, but then again so were you. I'm curious as to why you would be interested in a romance novel? I thought a girl of your mind power would not be interested in such things." A compliment. Had he just complimented her? Great, he was in for it. Just what he needed, her telling the whole school. Oh well, wouldn't be the first time he had given such a compliment. He had done it once before to a graduating student, who had been a great wizard at the time. Sadly the boy had been killed by Voldemort not to long after. Snape pushed the past aside, concentrating on the current challenge.

Hermione was taken aback. He had complimented her on her mind. That was strange of him. But then again, he was acting strange, even more so then when he was drugged by the potion. "What is wrong with reading a book? Every book has something to teach. I see nothing wrong with a romance novel. Maybe if you read one you would see how to act around women.." Oh shit, she thought. I'm in for it. Just like in the library, she had smarted of about women and partners and his love life.

Snape stood, pretending to be angry. The moment she had said the words he had remembered the library. And it made him want to laugh out loud. "Back to running your mouth I see. Perhaps a lesson is in store Miss Granger, care for me to repeat what I've already taught you, did it not sink in the first time?" Hermione seemed to push herself back at these words. The last thing she wanted was to reawaken the feelings from last year, though they were already rising and she knew it.

"I think I am done with those lessons Professor. We are no longer under the spell of the potion if I do recall correctly. There for I am not tempted by your little lessons." Hermione was sitting up straight, talking in an adult voice and in an adult way. She was not about to be intimidated by him. Not ever again. Maybe in class, during potions in front of others to keep his edge. But not in the ways of love, sex, romance, any of it!

Snape chuckled. "At least you are learning to control yourself." Sitting back down, he lost himself in thought for a few moments. But was pulled from them by Hermione's outrage.

"Excuse me? I wasn't the one who was all touchy feely during detention, was I? I wasn't the one stealing kisses in the Library, was I? Sure on equal terms I touched and kissed, but other than that I didn't do a damn thing to you, Severus Snape!" Hermione instantly regretted her words. Even though she would soon be an adult, she couldn't speak to him like that. She was still a student and still under his power. Hermione could tell he wasn't too happy.

Snape growled, stalking across the small space, getting right in Hermione's face. "Yes, Miss Granger, blame it all on the man. We are the mortals and you are a goddess. Well, I suggest you watch what you say. Just because we are on this train and not at school does not mean I cannot punish you, young lady. Everything that happened last year, you also took part in. Everything you did when I touched you, kissed you, when I even came near you told me all to well you wanted me. I didn't need to be a genius to know that. You could hardly keep your eyes off me and you wanted everything I offered when I came to you with it. And mistakenly that was an offer I should never have made. But under the circumstances at the time I didn't know what I was doing and I was driven by lust, as were you. So don't go pointing fingers when you have no right to. You are just as guilt as I and cannot deny that fact."

Hermione stared at him, not speaking. She was scared out of her wits. Sure, she had seen him mad at one time or another in her six years at Hogwarts. But never like this. Never so calm about it all, so filled with power and knowledge that he was like a towering giant. What was he holding back though? She saw something and felt something in his actions and words that she hadn't before. She didn't want to push him, but she did want to know. "Well, it's too bad your offer wasn't as great as it sounded or looked. You couldn't even keep anything hidden, even in class it was clear what you wanted! We could all see it! And besides I wouldn't want to be with someone like you anyway!" There she had said it. She didn't want him. Oh what a mistake, for she knew as well as he it was a lie but she would lie to herself and him to keep herself sane. She didn't know how she truly felt and it confused her to all ends.

Snape turned from Hermione at that moment, before he lost his last bit of sense. True it didn't hurt as bad as it could, but it still hurt to be so badly insulted. He had been insulted in such ways before but by her, by the one woman and person who had known him better than most it was a low blow. Sitting down, he conjured a book and began to read, completely ignoring the slightly enraged girl across from him. He didn't need to deal with her smart mouth, or insults. He would show her just how he could control himself during school and that she would regret insulting him as she had just done.

Hermione also ignored Snape and went to her own book. She hadn't meant to say what she had, but he had pushed her buttons well enough - though not accurately - to make her slightly pissed off. And that was enough to make her say things she didn't mean. Well, she didn't mean them fully. The thought of being with Snape was kind of strange. Ignoring her mind, Hermione started reading again, as the train rolled on. The sun was setting and the lights soon came on. Hermione and Snape didn't speak the rest of the trip.

…………………………………………………………………………………………. 

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry its taken so long to update. I'm working on the next chapter. I've condensed two of the chapters so I'll be uploading chapter 6 as the new chapter as soon as it's done. I've been going over all the other chapters. This one was updated on 12-14-07. It isn't much different but please enjoy! -Shinigami


	2. RN Chapter 2

Hermione and the rest of the students had all made it into the Great Hall, just as it began to hail outside. Not many were worried, due to the fact that the school was a castle. But still some worried, even with the gift of magic things could happen. The feast had begun not long after the new first years were sorted. Some were younger bothers and sisters to students already at Hogwarts, but many were new and all were very excited, despite the looming danger of Voldemort returning to destroy them.

Hermione sighed remembering her first year. It had been fun, wonderful and exciting. Not that the other five had been anything less. But she still remembered and it made her feel old at times. Looking around, Hermione noticed that everyone wasn't doing too much talking, most were just eating. She didn't blame them; the weather had been bad enough to slow the train by more than two hours. And the food you got off the trolley wasn't much.

Looking down at her plate, Hermione began to eat. She ate slowly, letting herself savor each bite. As she ate memories came to her. Memories of last year and the potion. With those memories came a sense of fear that it would happen again. Hermione dropped her fork at this moment and stumbled from her seat, staring in horror at the table. Ron and Harry looked had her wondering what was wrong. They called her name as she ran from the Great Hall but nothing stopped her. She barely made it to the bathroom before throwing up everything and anything she had eaten that day. Sitting down besides the toilet she closed her eyes, not wanting to remember. Not wanting to go back to that Nightmare.

………………………………………………………………………………………. 

Every teacher and student had noticed Hermione run from the room. As she had, Snape sighed. She was afraid, he knew. Who wouldn't be after going through something like Hermione had? Due to her age it had probably been much harder on her than it had on him. He was sure it would pass in time, as most things did. But until then, she would be on edge. Snape went back to his food, taking a few bites. Looking back at the students he noticed that some were still staring at the door, especially Harry and Ron. Both carried worried looks on their faces. Snape shrugged off his own slight bit of worry, knowing she was all right. He was about to continue eating when he caught Dumbledore looking at him, rather harshly. Snape glared.

Dumbledore smiled, speaking low enough to be unheard by any students or many other teachers. "Severus, do you think you could go and check on Miss Granger? Minerva and I have some very important things to speak about and you seem to be the only one of us who is free to do it." Snape knew Albus was making up a story to get him to go and knew damn well that he wanted to eat before it got any later. He glared, wanting to argue, but the look in the old mans eyes told him that he already knew of last year and why Hermione had gotten sick. And why he wanted Snape to truly go.

Snape nodded. "Yes, Headmaster, I'll go." Standing, he walked out of the side door and towards the closest girl's bathroom. Opening the door to it, he walked in. "Miss Granger?" Snape looked around, seeing nothing. Glancing along the rows, he saw her feet. Walking to that stall he spoke again. "We need to talk."

Hermione mumbled her response. "I don't want to talk, Professor. Just leave me alone."

Snape gritted his teeth and remained calm despite his fading patients with the whole matter. "Miss Granger, please come out here and speak with me. We both remember last year and know what happened."

Hermione's response was cold and curt. "I said no." Snape glared hard and clenched his fist. If he thought he had pushed her buttons well he was wrong because she was pushing his. She knew damn well nothing was in the food, the threat was gone. With a wave of his wand, all the doors on the stalls disappeared. Hermione sat her knees against her chest in the stall in front of him. Holding out his hand, he spoke sternly. "Come on. Get out of there."

Hermione looked up at him, with red, puffy, angry eyes. "You aren't my parent. Leave me the hell alone."

Snape had lost his patients by now. Stepping into the stall, he grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her up. "Ten points from Gryffindor for your lack of respect, young lady." Pulling Hermione to one of the benches, Snape set her down with a harsh set of jerks, ignoring he complaints. "Stop your sniveling and talk. There is no point in this nonsense. You know very well that nothing is in the food."

Hermione didn't look at him. "Do I? How do I know that Professor? It seems that last year, we were given a potion and neither of us knew it was in our food. So how the hell can you say that I know? You yourself probably don't even know!" Hermione stood, glaring at him, her eyes heated, her breathing heavy. "And what gives you the right to come into a girl's bathroom and make all the doors disappear. What if there had been someone else in here!?!?"

Snape looked at her, his eyes emotionless. His voice was cold and curt. "If there had been someone in here, I would have known. And I suggest you watch what you say, or need I take more points off?" There was a challenge in his words as well as a cruel, cold, sneer.

Hermione glared his attitude and arrogance pissing her off and pushing her over the edge. "Go ahead. I don't care! You are nothing but a bulling, arrogant, ugly, bastard!" Hermione instantly covered her mouth, taking a step back into the bench, falling backward onto it. Snape went ridged, a rage burning in his eyes, that was far from what she had ever seen. Hermione whimpered, fear springing into her, fear of what he might do to her, she had never seen anyone so mad and like on the train he was silent and still, almost calm.

Snape grabbed her by the arm he pulled her up almost against him but the heat of his body wasn't welcoming as it had once been it was like ice it was so hot. "That is grounds for expulsion, Granger!" Dragging her from the room in a white knuckled grip, he strode towards the dungeon. "But since I am not the leader of your house you will only serve detention with me for now." Hermione felt a pang of fear join the rest as she almost ran behind him, never realizing how long his legs were or at least how well he could stride. "As of now, you have three weeks detention, starting tonight. It will end in three weeks or until Professor McGonagall finds a more suitable punishment for you rude and disrespectfully foul insult."

As they came to a hidden room, Snape waved his wand, the door appearing. He spoke the password in a low hiss and the door swung open. Letting go of Hermione, he shoved her inside and lit the torches. "This will be your first task. I expect it done quickly. You are to alphabetically organize and label all the contents of these jars and everything else on the shelves. The logs are on the desk, telling what is in each numbered jar, along with the names of each item. It shouldn't be too hard for someone of your capabilities. But then again I'm not so sure about them any more."

Hermione looked around and her eyes grew wide. There were hundreds of jars of potions, ingredients, tools and more. How was she ever going to get done? Magic? Snape didn't allow the use of magic for detention. Hermione didn't move from the stop she had stumbled to with his shove. Snape growled. "I expect to see some sort of progress when I return."

He took hold of the door handle. "I'll be back in an hour. You already know I don't allow magic and the jars are charmed to respond only to my magic unless it is labeling. I suggest you get stared and stop staring." Snape slammed the door, making Hermione jump and spin around a frightened look upon her face. She bowed her head and got to work, it was the only thing she could do now. What had she done? A few tears rolled down her cheeks, she hadn't meant what she had said at all but she was so angry with him for scolding her twice in one day.

Snape returned to the Great Hall in a furry of black billowing robes, the side door closing with a slight snap as he entered the Hall once more. Taking his seat, he began to eat again, ignoring the stares he got from both students and staff, most of all from Ron and Harry.

McGonagall noticed he was ignoring the look she gave him and any others point at him so she spoke up. "And where is Miss Granger?"

Snape ground his teeth and swallowed hard anger boiling to the surface a little before he pushed it down. "Starting her detention." He looked at McGonagall with a sneer.

McGonagall gave him a harsh look setting her fork down, crossing her arms, one elegant brow raised. "And why does she have detention?"

Snape glared at her. "Because of her smart, disrespecting mouth. She decided to let it get the best of her and call me something I don't think any man would want to be called or better yet any person for that matter."

McGonagall let it drop hearing the anger in his voice. Getting Severus riled up any more then he already was, was not a good thing and she knew it. "Very Well. We will speak more about this later once you have calmed down Severus."

He gave a curt nod and finished his food. Once done he drained a goblet of wine and left the hall for his office, fuming the whole way there.

………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Ron and Harry had both seen Snape leave twice. Once right after Hermione had ran out and again once he had finished his food and exchanged a few words with McGonagall. Harry could have sworn that he had seen Snape leading Hermione to the dungeons a few minutes after she had run out of sight in a mad dash. He wondered what was going on. His eyes narrowed as he thought about last year and Hermione's strange behavior and about what had just happened not a few minutes before.

Ron nudged him. "You all right, Harry?"

Harry looked at him and gave a small smile. "Yeah...I'm just starting to worry a little. Remember how strange Hermione had been acting last year? Well, I think it had something to do with Snape. And I think that the reason she ran out tonight had to do with him also. I'm just worried that he might have done something to her last year."

Ron seemed to agree with him partly. "I don't think he did. They rode in the same compartment on the train. Everyone said that they never heard anything unpleasant."

Harry rolled his eyes in his head. "Ron, do you think he would have done anything on the train. Think about it. All that time she spent with Snape last year and how she always looked stressed out and tried. I mean what if something did happen between them."

Ron stared at Harry wide eyed. "You are seriously considering this? Hermione and Snape, come on Harry. The worst that could have happened was them putting their minds to the test over potions, though you know she couldn't stand him long enough to really get that far."

"I'm serious Ron. I think something happened and I don't think it has anything to do with them fighting mental battles. Something bad happened last year and I know Snape had a part in it."

Ron gave a shocked expression. "I suppose if you say so. But we have no proof of anything. I mean Hermione isn't here to talk to us and it's not like Snape is going to."

Harry looked up at the high table. "Then I suggest that we find a way to get one of them to talk." He though for a moment. "And I've got an idea on how to do it. After dinner met me in the library. I've got to go get some things from my trunk." Harry got up, leaving the table and a confused Ron rather quickly.

Ron mumbled to himself. "I've got to wonder if those two are related sometimes."

…………………………………………………………………………………………. 

Harry was in the library not long after leaving the Great Hall and getting some things from his trunk. He searched the shelves like a mad man looking for the right book. By the time Ron showed up he had already written down the directions and ingredience for a truth potion, one of the few he could find in the books available to them that weren't in the restricted section.

………………………………………………………………………………….. 

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry its taken so long to update. I'm working on the next chapter. I've condensed two of the chapters so I'll be uploading chapter 6 as the new chapter as soon as it's done. I've been going over all the other chapters. This one was updated on 12-14-07. It isn't much different but please enjoy!

-shinigami


	3. RN Chapter 3

Ron finished his dinner quietly, wondering what Harry had planned; a little worried about the idea of going up against Hermione or Snape, knowing well enough that both were capable of mighty things. Leaving the Great Hall he gave Harry plenty of time to get what he needed to and find what he was looking for. When found Harry in the very back of the library in the most secluded place he snuck up behind him.

Feeling arms encircle him Harry smiled and spoke softly turning his head some. "Hello Ron."

Ron smiled back. "Hi Harry." Ron gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, something he hadn't done in quiet some time. Harry responded by reaching up and keeping Ron's mouth on his having missed even the little kisses they used to share frequently during their sixth year. The kiss soon turned passionate, and Harry was backed up against the table, kissing Ron with a fiery desire he hadn't shown Ron in a long time.

Ron groaned aloud to the knowledge that he and his lover were in need of some play time. "We need some alone time, Harry. All those people on the train didn't allow us any. And even with our own compartment, we still couldn't get them to leave. Not to mention mum was always around during your summer visit."

Harry sighed and relaxed against the table, wishing they could have gotten away for a few hours during the summer but no matter what they did someone was always around preventing them from sharing any quality time together. "I know. We can have some fun time later." Harry gave him a small peck on the lips, before moving around the table to the book. "Come look at this." Ron moved around behind Harry, looking over his shoulder his arms coming around his waist, their bodies pressed together slightly showing Harry that Ron had not gone unaffected by their kisses.

Harry gave a soft groan but forced himself to remain focused. Ron ha to forced himself to remain calm and not get any more excited do his best to read some of the first few lines and skim the rest. "A truth potion?" His eyes narrowed "And a very hard one at that." He let go of Harry and sat down looking up at him. "Harry this is for experienced potion makers. Even we aren't to this level yet. Classes don't start till tomorrow, you know that. And Hermione is one of the only one among our class that could even attempt to pull this off."

Harry nodded and sighed softly, knowing Ron was right. "I know. But I think we can make it if we do what the book says and keep track of everything. We need to find out what in the hell happened last year with Hermione and Snape, I'm worried about her and I know you are to. We can't just sit by and let it happen again. Normally I would wait for Hermione to tell us but she hasn't and things don't seem to be getting better with how she acted tonight. If Snape is doing something to her I want to find out what it is and stop him"

Ron sighed looking at the book once more with a small nod. "I know and I agree. It's just that I don't think we should pry our way into things. You know how dangerous both Snape and Hermione are when they are pissed off." For once Ron wasn't being a git or thoughtless. He was thinking this through and Harry could tell that things were bothering him. "If we do this we could loose Hermione forever if things go wrong. She may be our friend but prying into her personal life like this may not be the best answer."

Harry sat down and wrapped his arms around him. "Ron." He kissed him lovingly, amazed and surprised. "I know you are worried she won't forgive us but we need to do something. It obvious something bad happened last year and I don't want it to happen again. At least with the truth potion we can get enough information to know that things are all right and we won't have to worry any more. We just need to know that he didn't do anything to her not the details of what happened; just that Snape didn't hurt her."

Ron looked at him and smiled with a nod. "All right, you're right. It would be better if we knew all was well and knowing Hermione she won't tell us if we ask because it's so personal. Speaking of which she never came back to dinner and Nevel said that she hadn't been in the tower when I passed him on my way here."

Harry frowned. "All the more reason to do this then. Do we agree? We make the potion?"

Ron nodded. "Yea. We'll find out if all is well and if Snape did do something we'll get back at him for it. I've been waiting for a chance to anyway. But let's make sure Hermione is okay first."

Harry nodded. "Hermione comes first" And then they both laughed at the thought of getting back at Snape for what he'd done to them during school. Harry closed the book in front of them and got up putting it back on the shelf. Picking up his notes, Harry started forward, but was stopped by Ron, who had also gotten up. Ron pulled him into his arms. Harry smiled up at him, love in his eyes. Harry wasn't short, but he also wasn't as tall as Ron, it made for a rather nice kiss except when he wanted to give one and then he had to get on his tip toes.

Ron leaned down, giving Harry another kiss, one that spoke of more passion then he had let show himself over summer. The boys kissed for a few moments their hands wondering over the other body, Harry letting go of his notes as he was backed into a table again. They grinned as they kissed Harry gasping for breath.

"R..Ron..." Ron pressed harder against him devoring Harry's mouth in another kiss as he pulled open his robes, his cool hands running up his shirt, playing with Harry's nipples. Harry bucked against him both boys hot and frustrated from being so deprived over the summer. Ron was about to make another move when the sound of the Library doors opening and closing caught their ears. They separated as if burned staring wide eyed at one another. Not wanting to get caught out so late or in such a state they scrambled. Harry picked up his notes and both boys ran together out of the Library and back to their dorm, the passion they had felt put aside and forgotten for the night as they got to bed, knowing the next day would be busy.

Hermione sat, leaning against the wall of the hidden room. She wasn't even half way done and was already exhausted. It had been and hour and Snape hadn't returned, she figured he had gotten held up by one of the other Professors or important business. It was still unlike him to be late though. With a sigh, she got up from her resting place and got back to work. Taking several jars from the shelf, she began to label them according to the logs. She went through another ten potions before coming across a very beautifully crated bottle made of some sort of purple material that was like glass but even more beautiful. As she checked the log for its number and started to label it, she noticed it was a love potion. An image of Snape ran through her mind and she made a funny face. Snape and a love potion, it just didn't fit.

"What in the world would he want with this?" Hermione mumbled to herself as she finished writing the label.

She didn't notice Snape was behind her. "What do you think I would do with it Miss Granger?" His breath was hot on her neck and his voice was as silky as water. Hermione's heart skipped a beat and she jumped, spinning around, the bottle slipping from her hand as she did. Snape caught it easily before it hit the floor coming back up his body only a few inches from her own. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him her breath heavy.

"W...when...and..." she couldn't finish completely speechless, his voice, his breath, his body, Merlin he had scared the living daylights out of her being so sneaky. "W...Why?"

Snape rolled his eyes, reaching past her he put the bottle on the shelf, where it belonged. "Do you think it so hard for me to love, Miss Granger? Do you think me such a bastard that I do not know what love it or that I do not know how to give it." His hand came up and the tips of his fingers just barely grazed her cheek as though he were going to cradle it in his hand and run his thumb over the soft, smooth textures of her skin. "Do you think of me as such?"

Hermione glared at him, angry that he had frightened her and angry that he was almost teasing her with such a gentle action despite his cold, hard voice. Snape laughed and dropped his hand turning away from her. It wasn't the laugh she had once heard before. It was a not as rich or full as it had been then. This laugh was forced and painful. Disregarding it as best she could she spoke up in a cold voice that mirrored his own but gave way to anger as well.

"From the way I've seen you treat people I honestly don't know." Hermione didn't not regret saying what she had just said because it was true. Snape wasn't exactly kind to people, even more so to students. Moving away from him, she moved back to the shelf and took some of the unlabeled items and set them upon the table near the log book, going back to labeling, doing her best to ignore the feeling of guilt rising in her. She felt bad for what she had said before in the bathroom and even worse for now seeing just what it had done to him.

Snape turned at the sound of glass hitting glass and watched her, almost sighing. Love, he hadn't done that in so long. At least not since Lilly and even she had left him in the end. Picking up the love potion, he walked up behind Hermione again his arm coming around her waist, his voice soft in her ear.

"Miss Granger."

Hermione went ridged but remained in control. His hand was sitting slightly against her stomach, could he feel how fast her heart was beating? Swallowing softly she spoke, an edge in her voice. "Yes, Professor?"

"You're right I have no use for a love potion. Why don't you keep it, maybe it will bring you the romance you seek." He set the bottle in her hand and let go, stepping away, the feel of his warm breath still on her neck after the door closed behind him. Hermione opened her hand looked at the bottle, almost crying. Snape had loved; she had heard it in his voice. His family perhaps or another woman? The questions ragged in her mind and she knew how wrong she was to doubt the fact that he could love. His arm around her had been a restraint she knew to keep her from lashing out when he spoke. She would have to at his words if it hadn't been for his strong arm around her. She put the bottle in her pocket and sighed. She would have to make amends for what she had said somehow. But now was not the time. Snape was probably too upset to hear her apology or see her for that matter. She wondered if he even wanted an apology. The man was so cruel now, she wasn't sure if he deserved it, even if he was hurt. Sighing once more, she went back to her chore of labeling jars and bottles. She knew she would have to work until he returned again. The potion in her pocket felt almost warm against the thin lining of her blouse.

Snape sighed as he walked towards his quarter, rage and pain in his heart. Damned fool of a girl he cured bitterly to himself. She caused him more pain at times than his dark mark ever had. Lilly, his first true love and now Hermione. The very girl he was punishing for naming him. Hermione. Had he really loved her? Or was it just some schoolboys crush, like it had been with Lilly. No Lilly had been true love he thought, he had loved her from the first time he had saw her and he loved her still but Hermione he wasn't sure of. He admired her mind that much he knew. But there was more then that wasn't there, more that he wasn't admitting to himself. Holding his head for a moment he sighed. Throwing all his thoughts aside he entered his quarters. He wanted a shower; all this mess and stress made him feel sick. Stripping off his robes and shirt he made his way into the bathroom.

The tiles of green and silver reflected some of the light as he lit the torches in the fairly spacious room. Turning he gazed into the mirror which reflected a pale but trimmed body. He was not as weak or thin as most people thought. He kept a fairly decently level of fitness, hating the feeling of laziness when it set in. Taking off his pants, Snape turned around, turning on the water to the shower. Nice hot water met his hand, it made him smirk and almost sigh.

"At least they fixed the heating problem from last winter." He mumbled to himself, remembering that none of the teachers had had very warm water. Turned out that a student had accidentally cast a spell on the water pipes when practicing in a bathroom. Snape almost laughed at the thought. The boy had been so frightened that he was going to get expelled. Snape shook his head, walking back to the mirror. Looking himself over, he made sure that everything was normal.

Turning back around, Snape headed for the shower. Stepping into, he sighed. The warm water made him relax. After a few moments he began to wash, unknowing of the eyes that could see him. Eyes he didn't realize where there. Eyes that to his horror would never forget the sight they had just beheld.

Hermione had been labeling when she had noticed that the mirror across from the cabinet from which she had taking things, was glowing. It was an odd glow an almost greenish white. Walking towards it her eyes narrowed. She had heard of mirrors that sucked wizards and witches inside to keep them forever unless they could be released before the mirror was destroyed. She knew Snape wouldn't keep such a dangerous item around so she moved closer and peered into the large reflective surface. Much to her surprise she did not see herself but rather Snape, nude to the waist. Her eyes got wide and she mouthed some words to herself.

"Oh my god...- wow, he actually looks rather good." Hermione slapped herself mentally and almost physically for the comment which had been aloud, not that anyone could hear her... Snape, look good. It had to be an illusion but then again it might not be unless this was like the mirror of Erised which showed you the one thing you wanted most. Did Hermione want Snape more then anything else, surely not. It was probably just some spell so that Snape could watch and make sure no one was in his secret room. But if that were the case he would have seen her.

Giving a light shrug Hermione continued to watch as he turned on the water and then - Hermione screamed aloud stepping back her mouth agape. She quickly adverted her eyes, blushing crimson. Not only had she seen him, he had been - "Oh god, Oh god!" Hermione walked away from the mirror quickly. She was breathing heavily in shock. She had just seen her Potions Master nude from head to toe. Not to mention his- Hermione almost screamed again, thinking about it. Her cheeks were bright red and she was speechless, her stomach in knots and her mind a turbulent sea of images, both memories and dreams.

After a few minutes, when she had calmed down and forced her mind back into a stable state, she looked back in the mirror to find Snape in the shower, with the curtain closed. She sighed in relief. Looking around almost franticly not wanting to see the display again, she spotted a cloak hanging on a coat hanger. Taking it from its place, she covered the mirror. With one final look at it she moved away hoping that he didn't find out about what she had seen. She found it hard to work again but she forced herself to, wanting to get what she had seen off her mind. Despite her efforts she was still keyed up and embarrassed after half an hour. She had seen Snape nude and it wasn't something she would easily forget.

After a good half hour Snape stepped out of the shower, stretching as he did. It felt good to be relaxed and to relieve a little stress. Pulling a towel around his waist, he tied it firmly and turned off the water. Turning around he Looked into the mirror he raised an eyebrow. It was black and his reflection wasn't there. 'Strange. I wonder why it would do-' Snape suddenly realized why it was like it was and his eyes grew wide.

"OH SHIT!" Running from the bathroom, he glanced around franticly, his towel getting lost somewhere in his mad dash from the room. Moving towards the door he grabbed a shirt and pulled it on. Next he grabbed pants, falling over as his foot got caught in one leg. Getting up quickly he pulled them up and grabbed his wand, magically calling his shoes on. He dashed out the door and down the corridor, throwing open the secret door as it appeared in front of him.

Hermione looked up, wide eyed as the secret door flew open, banging loudly against the stone wall. And who should appear in its rounded frame but Snape, panting heavily, and dressed only in a shirt and pants, not robes like normal. His hair was still wet enough to drip and had made the white shirt he wore somewhat see through around his shoulders. His face was frantic as if he had just woken from a nightmare about to come true and she noticed how his eyes moved over her and then to the mirror which he stared at, stepping into the room his shoes clicking slightly on the stone floor.

Swallowing she spoke up. "Professor?" Her face held worry as she caught his expression and appearance. "Is something wrong?"

The door left open, she watched Snape stalk past her without saying a word. He moved to the mirror at a fast pace and pulled the cloak from it. In it he saw his bathroom the tiles gleaming as they had before with the light of the torches. Snape sighed heavily, and set the cloak upon a chair near him before turning around, his rather worried gaze falling on Hermione's face.

"You saw me, didn't you?" Hermione blushed crimson and would not meat his dark eyes. "Did you?" His voice was stern now as he regained control after his frenzied flight. Hermione nodded in response, embarrassed that he knew she had seen him. Snape sat down in the chair behind the desk that lay in front of the only window in the room. He seemed to slump into it as though he were defeated, rubbing his eyes as he thought for a few moment. Hermione was motionless, aside from setting what she had had in her hands down. She faced him, waiting, wondering what he might say, all the while keeping her eyes on something other than him.

Finally looking at her, his eyes were piercing, hard, and hot. She fidgeted under his gaze. "Miss Granger." Hermione felt like hiding, his voice to calm and soft but his eye hard and raging. "If you would allow me, I would like to perform a memory charm upon you." She looked up her eyes wide.

"wh..what?" She shook her head and glared.

"Please Miss Granger. I would feel most relieved if you did. I do not need you having the images of me nude in your head. It is not a comforting thought."

Hermione looked away again, her face bright red. "I won't tell anyone, I promise. It doesn't matter what I saw anyway, it was only a glimpse. Realizing what the mirror did I covered it immediately to give you your privacy. I swear I won't tell anyone."

Snape watch her, his gaze unchanging. "I cannot count on that. I do not need things happening like they did last year."

Hermione stared at him. He was right; the image of him had invoked many strange but not new feelings. The potion had caused too many problems as it was. But Hermione was not about to let her memories be charmed. "Professor. I don't want my memories changed. Nothings going to happen, we've both, well gotten over the potion and the feelings it caused. You have nothing to worry about" If only that were true, the things that had happened within the past twenty four hours told her well enough that things could turn on them again and make everything that happened last year happen again.

Snape shook his head. "It doesn't matter how many promises you make to me. I'll not have you with the memory of something you almost had and just saw." Snape stood up moving around the desk, towards her.

Hermione stammered. "But Professor! I'm not going to tell anyone! I won't...le...let, I...I cant...for...for" Hermione backed up. She didn't want to forget. Even now with her body on fire from just thinking about last year, of thinking about him and what she'd just seen, of what she'd dream, she didn't want to forget. "I..." Hermione shook her head. "No, I won't let you!" She turned and ran from the room. Snape tried to stop her before she got out of the room but he wasn't fast enough. running after her he called out.

"Miss Granger running away is not the answer nor the best thing to do right now."

Hermione shook her head. "I will not let you charm my memories, regardless of what you say." Coming to a door she flung it open. It was the potions classroom. She entered and spun on her heal, wand out at the ready. She panted and trembled.

Snape caught up to her, stopping instantly upon entering the room. Hermione stood not five feet from him, her wand at the ready. "Miss Granger put that away. You know I won't harm you."

Hermione shook her head. "No. Even with what I saw. I can't allow you to do such a thing. No one else will know, I swear it." Her body trembled both in fear of what he could do to her with and without a wand and what had started to burn within her after the memories and images came flooding back in one large wave.

Snape sighed. "Miss G...Hermione, please put your wand away; I do not want to fight with you." She shook her head her brown hair moving in a wave around her head as she did. Snape held his wand loosely at his side. "Please Hermione." Her hadn't called her Hermione since last year and it was something he had tried to break himself of for both their sakes.

She glared at him. "No I won't allow you to take my memories from me." She tried to stun him but he disarmed her quickly, his superior casting abilities serving him to the very end.

His glare was hard as he tossed her wand to the side and stalked towards her in a furry causing her to back up into the a desk "I need not tell what all can happen if anyone else found out or if I informed the headmaster." She didn't look at him, trying to become one with the desk as she could feel the heat from his body. "But due to the nature of what is going on there is no need to do so. Either way I can't allow you to remember such a sight."

Hermione trembled and glanced up, her wand to far away and his body to close. "Please professor, don't. I don't wish to-" She stopped herself, she couldn't let that much information slip.

Snape raised a brow and eyed her harshly. "You don't wish to what?" Snape was hardly a foot from her, his body heat more intense than ever, making her want to whimper a little as she felt like she would melt from its intensity as well as the intensity of his gaze. She rarely backed down from a fight but this was one that she could hardly win or stand to loose. "Forget? I figured it would be a release for you, no more Severus Snape, the arrogant, ugly, bullying bastard to think about. No memories of being touched by him or kissed by him or seeing him naked. Is that not what you want Hermione?" He said her name as though it were a forbidden fruit.

Hermione's head shot up. He mocked her and thought he knew what she wanted. "How dare you. How dare you assume you know what I want and feel! Just because last year problems were mostly caused by- Either way I don't want to forget what I felt or saw. It was a learning experience and I'll not have you taking it away." She tried to move away from Snape but he kept her in the same spot, his arms on either side of her as his hands came to rest on the desks surface.

His voice was soft and sensual as he spoke, the smell of wine on it from dinner still. "So you learned from it? And what did you learn? So far all I seen is that you learned was how not to hold your tongue."

Hermione growled and glared at him, this time meeting his gaze. "The only reason I do not hold my tongue is because you do not hold yours Mr. I'm the greatest potions master in the world with my little chemistry set and wand."

She'd gone too far but she couldn't run this time or hide, they were to close together and he could see, hear, and feel anything she might want to do. Snape was about to say something else when a large crash was heard outside the door and then they sound of muffled voices and feet. In movements faster then Hermione thought possible she watched as Snape almost ripped the door from its hinges as he flung it open. No one was to be seen, but he was sure there had been someone there. "Miss Granger, I suggest you go back to your dormitory, it is getting late. You can continue your detention tomorrow night." It seemed everything that had been happening just a few moments before had dissolved into nothing. One moment she had seen and felt the fire in him ragging and in a moment he was once more cold as ice, ridged and firm, calm and unfeeling.

Gathering her wand up off the floor, Hermione nodded, saying nothing as she walked past him. All the way to the common room her mind was blank. Even once in the safety of her friends and classmates she didn't speak, she felt numb, lost, and confused. Instead of staying up to visit with the other she went to her bed and went to sleep. Ron and Harry were left in the common to stare at her fleeting image, knowing then that something had happened tonight and that something must have happened the year before.

…………………………………………………………………………………………. 

Snape to had returned to his own room, his mind in shambles from the time they parted onward. He was a fool to have let her say the things she'd said, to do what she had done, a fool to have even approached her like he did. He was a fool period. Snape sighed sitting on his bed, one hand in his hair as he held his head, trying to think. Her image burned in his mind and all the walls he had made were falling and he was floating above them. Damn her, he thought, and damn me. Damn me for being so stupid as to think this issue would resolve itself within a couple months, Damn me for- Before his thoughts could progress Dumbledore appeared from the fireplace a serious look about him, one that Snape had not seen up close in a while. He entered neither soiled by soot nor bothered by the short fireplace.

"Severus." He nodded to Snape as he moved into the room, taking a seat in the nearest chair, looking tired.

Snape stood. "Is something wrong Headmaster?" Worry was in Snape's features as he approached the Headmaster where he sat.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No. Everything is fine, though I do notice that you and Miss Granger are having some issues despite the fact that the term hasn't even begun. Minerva told me that you gave Miss Granger detention." He gave Snape a rather piercing glance, both questioning and curious.

Snape sighed, sitting back down, but in the chair next to Dumbledore's. "It was-" He didn't know how to explain it to the other, he knew Dumbledore knew about his relations with Hermione in the previous year.

"Severus, I don't pretend to be a great wizard and I certainly don't pretend to not see things. I know all that has happened but right now you must be wary, because the happenings of last year are going to unfold ten fold."

Snape blinked and looked at him a very serious and shocked expression on his face. "What do you mean sir? We stopped the culprit. How could the potion affect us now?"

Dumbledore glazed at him steadily. "It's not the potion itself but the memory. You are both suffering from it still. And I dear say there will be more problems once another potion is made. Severus, you must speak with Hermione again and resolve this issue before Halloween. If you don't, more than just the three of us, excluding Mr Malfoy, shall know of last years tidings."

Snape looked to his hands for a moment and nodded, understanding what he must do. Dumbledore had seen them and someone else had heard them tonight or noticed things from last year. Before Snape could say another word, Dumbledore had left him. He was left to his own thoughts and accusations. Tomorrow night he would need to speak with Hermione again without any interference or drastic measure. It was time to finish the matter once and for all. It was time for them to move on and get over what had happened despite what was happening now.

…………………………………………………………………………………………. 

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update. I'm working on the next chapter. I've condensed two of the chapters so I'll be uploading chapter 6 as the new chapter as soon as it's done. I've been going over all the other chapters. This one was updated on 12-14-07. It isn't much different but please enjoy! -Shinigami


	4. RN Chapter 4

Hermione suddenly sat up in bed, gasping for breath, her heart racing. She stared blankly at the curtains of her four-poster bed, the nightmare fresh in her mind and vivid as though it were real. Snape and herself together at last, doing the most sexually oriented things they could, fulfilling the desire that had built within them so steadily over the past months. It made her shiver, knowing full well that he didn't want her but merely enjoyed teasing and taunting her. Running her fingers through her hair she sighed softly and relaxed putting the dream aside she got up. Treading lightly on bare feet she pulled on her bathrobe and left her room, descending downward into the dark common room which was empty, despite how full it felt in her mind as memories ran though her. Leaving the snug room quickly she made it out into the hall and down a few flights of stairs before passing into a corridor. She slowed down here, not worried if she got caught. She let her mind run the open space and fresh air of the castle putting her at ease.

Hermione wasn't really paying attention so she did know how much time passed or where she was really going as she had lost track in the dark corridors. Turning the corner she hit something solid and warm, making her mind jump back to the present. The force of the impact sent her backwards but before she got far a strong arm wrapped around her pulling her close, right against the body it was attached to. She gasped and tried to get her wand unable to see who held her in the dark.

"No need Miss Granger, it is only me." Hermione recognized Snape's voice instantly and took a sharp breath. She wanted to move, needed to move, but she was so surprised that it was him that she couldn't. Finally managing to regain herself and her balance she stepped back and could feel the tension in his arm hold her for a second unsure of weather or not to let go. Snape hesitate, that was a new one for her, and did he want her so close now? "I'm sorry sir; I didn't mean to run into you."

In the darkness Snape shook his head watching her, his keen eyes taking in what little of her form he could see. "No, it is I who should apologize for my actions earlier. I shouldn't have been so persistent. Please come with me, we need to speak in closed areas. I feel someone heard far too much earlier this evening."

Hermione was hesitant now and felt weird not having him scolding her or taking points. Seeing that the danger of this and any advances by him had past she nodded her head. "All right." Snape turned and led the way through the corridors in the darkness. It amazed her how he knew them so well but then again considering that he once took lessons the same as she did and had taught for some time, it wasn't to surprising. Sooner than expected Hermione stood before the secret door which appeared upon Snape's approach and only in his presence. When the door was opened and Snape had moved inside Hermione followed, closing it behind her so that they wouldn't be disturbed.

Snape moved to one of the chairs in the room and took a seat, motioning for her to do the same. "Please" He said. Despite his normal cold and rather curt voice Hermione found him very relaxed and almost kind. She became confused, what was going on tonight? She took a seat and waited, looking about the room once more.

After a few minutes when Hermione felt the heat of his gaze upon her, she looked at him. She saw that he appeared lost in thought and it was obviously about her for his gaze was fixed and burning. She could not see the confusion that was in him. The confusion which drove him to silence because for once he did not know how to approach the matter at hand.

She swallowed and spoke, worried that he might try something after all. "Professor?" Snape snapped out of his daze and nodded in response, acknowledging her, waiting to see if she said more. Hermione did, forcing herself to look straight at him instead of another part of the room for the heat of his eyes was still present and it hadn't diminished even when she'd pulled him from his mind. "What is it you wish to talk about? I don't want my roommates to wake and find me gone for too long; they may tell Harry and Ron who might come looking for me." What was she saying, she had already been gone an hour and a half. If anyone was going to wake and find her gone they would have done so by now. She was merely fooling herself, not wanting to be near him to long after the events of last night came fresh to her mind.

Snape sighed. Harry and Ron, the two people he did not want butting in, but he supposed it was hard to avoid with how close they were to Hermione. Forcing himself to speak so that he didn't keep her too much longer he did his best to tackle the matter at hand. "Yes, I understand. After the events of last year and our behavior in all aspects, I'm sure they would fear of something else happening. I'm curious did you tell them of what happened last year?"

Hermione shook her head. "No sir."

Snape crossed his arms and looked away, his eyes falling to the mirror which almost made him shiver. "I see." He stared at it for a moment. "I've decided I wont charm your mind, but I beg of you to push aside what you saw and focus on your detention and studies. I know you will tell no one but I do not want your mind to get so wrapped up in all that has happened that you forget about why you are here." His gaze fell to her, that heated hard gaze.

Hermione sighed not knowing he was looking at her, as her eyes had fallen to her lap. She had hoped he would forget the detention and let her go but she knew better than to assume such a notion. Speaking quietly she didn't look up. "Yes, sir, I understand."

Snape blinked a sigh? What for? The thought of forgetting or the thought of detention. Surely detention. He knew she didn't want him any longer that was apparent in how she acted and behaved, shoving him off at every instance, not that he'd given her to many openings to jump into but he had given a couple. Still it was strange that she would sigh. As his mind shifted back to the true matter at hand his gaze became serious, the heat slowly diminishing until it was but a small flickering flame.

"Now Miss Granger." He paused seeing that he had gotten her attention for she had looked at him. "Regardless of how fearful you might be of a potion being put into your food again don't worry, it won't happen. Every aspect of the kitchen has been put under constant surveillance, as well as the Great Hall. The house elves have sworn an oath to keep everyone away from the food and send anyone who tries anything to the headmaster immediately. You have nothing to fear."

Hermione bowed her head again, looking away, a pang of hurt striking her heart, why did it hurt to be told to forget, was it so easy? "How can you forget something like that so easily? Even I have tried to push it out of my mind but only failed. When I am left alone with nothing to do my mind wanders to what would have happened had it not been stopped. And I wonder what would have happened had you not stopped Malfoy. Even you cannot say you have forgotten so easily, professor."

Snape was taken aback but he did not show it, it wasn't easy to forget all that had happen. Standing he moved around the desk, his arms crossed across his chest as he look at her unfeeling once more with his hard, cold gaze. "While it is hard to forget what happened, I do not dwell on the memories or notions long and cast them aside quickly. Miss Granger, you must try and control your mind, do your best to forget what happened and move on. Unless you want to be charmed so that you need not worry about such memories any more?"

Hermione looked up once more, glaring. "No, I do not." Standing up she stood tall her resolve strong and steady. Turning from him she headed for the door. "Is that all you wish to speak of professor?"

Snape nodded. "Yes. You are free to go." Hermione nodded and left the room, returning quickly to her room and bed, annoyed with him. Forget, it was hard enough just to keep the memories at bay some days. Some days all that filled her mind was him and how wonderful it had felt to be kissed and touched even if it had been an illusion. Was that what she wanted? To be touched and held, kissed and teased? Was her true desire merely lustful ideas or was it more. She fell back asleep with her mind in shambles as such thoughts plagued her.

………………………………………………………………………………….. 

The next two weeks had passed without an incident. Hermione was still working on finishing her detention and Harry and Ron were busy with their own matters and didn't seem to question her about it. But she still felt strange. Snape the first night at Hogwarts had been overly nice to her, why? It was as if he was taking care of a small child. Was it because of her sensitivity of the matters of last year and her fear of it happening again. What was it? Hermione shoved the jar in front of her away and put her wand down.

Getting up, she paced the length of the secret room. Things weren't right. Snape had avoided her so far, except in class. And Harry and Ron had done the same. What was going on? Hermione sat back down, leaning back in the chair. Her mind drifted to the love potion that she kept in her pocket at all times. She knew it was foolish to carry it but even more foolish to leave somewhere for someone to find. She could only guess that with Snape's potion mastery that it was very strong.

Hermione stood and walked over to his desk. "He'll kill me if he knows...but I have to know." Sitting down in his chair, she opened the bottom drawer, looking for a potions book. There were none on the shelves and none anywhere else in the room, there was bound to be something in the desk. Opening the top most drawer, Hermione came across a small book that was labeled Potions Master.

"Hmm, interesting." She'd never seen a book quite like it in all aspects. Most potion books were larger, more complex. Opening it up she read through a few pages, unaware of the eyes that watched her.

"You know Miss Granger I would call that trespassing." Hermione jumped from the chair, sending it too the floor.

"Pro-Professor..." She jumped back, closing the book as she did in her frantic dash, her heart pounding. She couldn't look at him. Her own curiosity had gotten her caught.

Snape walked over. "And just what were you looking up. Trying to find more out about me? Maybe some secrets?" He tapped the book and it flipped back to the page she had been on. "A love potion? Now honestly, I gave you one. Why would you need to look it up?"

Hermione didn't look at him her cheeks pink. "Just to see what sort it was. I mean there are tons of love potions, why not look it up. I tried all the books in the library and none could describe it, so I figured your books might hold the answer."

Snape smirked. "I see. Well seeing how curious you are, I'm curious if you've found someone to use it on?"

Hermione glared at him. "No, I just wanted to know incase I did find someone."

Snape ignored her and put the book away. "In any case, don't go digging around in my things again. You may leave."

Hermione nodded and headed for the door. Before she came to it, she stopped and looked back at him. "Professor, why did you make it?"

Snape didn't move, just glared. "I believe that is irrelevant to any point made at any time between us."

Hermione stalked back to him. "I still want to know. Why would you make a love potion?"

Snape smirked. "Why don't you drink it and find out, Miss Granger. Because this book isn't the one I used to make the potion with, so you don't have any notion of what it can or would do to a person."

Hermione felt the heat, the dare, but she turned. "Fine, maybe I will sometime. Goodnight Professor." With that she left the room and returned to her own dorm.

……………………………………………………………………………………… 

Snape sighed and picked up his chair once she was gone. Sitting down he took the potions book out. He flipped it open to the page Hermione had been on. Taking his wand he taped the book. "Revel yourself, Secrets of the Potions Master." The book suddenly grew thicker and Snape flipped four pages to another love potion, the one he'd made. Shaking his head he returned it to the way it was. Putting it away, he stood. It was late and time for sleep. Walking to the door, he put out the candles. Just as he was about to open the door, Dumbledore appeared in the darkness.

"Severus."

Snape waved his wand and the candles relit. "Yes, headmaster?"

Dumbledore gave him a stern look. "Halloween is drawing near, Severus. And you and Miss Granger have still not resolved your problems."

Snape looked confused. "But sir, we-"

Dumbledore raised his hand. "Yes I know, you spoke. But there are matters still at hand that you both do not wish to discuss out of fear. You must break the silence Severus and finish the cut or the wound will remain open from the blade of the knife." Snape sighed and nodded as Dumbledore disappeared from sight. So he knew of their hidden feelings or his anyway. He supposed it was time for them to make up their minds. But how? He had no notion of how Hermione felt and using magic to find out was the wrong way. Waving his wand the candles died out and he left the room, for his bed, tired, empty, and alone.

…………………………………………………………………………………………. 

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update. I'm working on the next chapter. I've condensed two of the chapters so I'll be uploading chapter 6 as the new chapter as soon as it's done. I've been going over all the other chapters. This one was updated on 12-14-07. It isn't much different but please enjoy! -Shinigami


	5. RN Chapter 5

Halloween was four days away and Snape still hadn't confronted Hermione about her feelings or his own. He felt like a younger version of himself, nervous and immature. He knew Dumbledore was serious about the new potion, but he wasn't sure what was going to happen. Was it the same, was it different? What was it to begin with? As Snape pondered about the possibilities, he didn't notice Hermione as she walked in to his office. Snape jumped when he noticed her, dark eyes slightly wide but heated and serious within an instant. Standing, he stalked to her, rather upset that she had invaded his privacy at a rather late hour without sending note or even knocking.

"Can I help you Miss Granger?" It was late; her detention was over, why was she in his room. "Miss Granger?" He noticed her appearance. Rather out of place and confused. It was as if someone had put a charm on her. But Hermione Granger wasn't one to fall so easily to anyone, least of all a hex or charm. "Miss Granger?" He touched her shoulder, but she didn't responded. He drew his hand back and took out his wand, she didn't respond to it. Just as he was about to perform a spell to see what was the matter with her, Harry and Ron busted in, disarming him, luckily not nearly as bad as in their third year but regardless, he had raised his wand to him.

"Stay away from her you creep!" Shouted both boys at once, wands at ready.

Snape literally roared. "MR.POTTER! How dare you!" He hadn't forgotten the last time it'd happened, but he wasn't about to be put out again. "Just what it all the levels of Gringotts do you think you are doing!"

Harry smirked. "We know all about last year and we won't let you hurt Hermione again."

Snape was taken aback. "Hurt Miss Granger? I believe you are mistaken. I never had any intention of hurting her in past or present."

Ron glared. "So is that why you tormented her last year with all your advances? You who tried to get her in bed!? You who tried to take her by the lake."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Obviously you two haven't heard the full story. What did you do to Miss Granger? I demand to know so that I may reverse it and return her to her normal state so that she can tell you what really happened."

Harry shook his head. "She already has Professor. There isn't a need for her to tell us again. But if you want to know what we did, it's just a simple potion we've been putting together. After seeing Hermione as she was last year, we had to know just what the hell was going on and why it all seemed to lead back to you."

Snape nearly cringed at the thought of what all Hermione had told them. It was obvious that the potion hadn't worked to its full effect. But why? And then it hit Snape. Hermione herself. She was fighting it, that's why she wasn't acting normal. Her mind was so concentrated on stopping the potion that she had only enough mental power to return to the one place she was safe with its effects, around him.

"Mr Potter and Mr Weasley. I suggest you let Miss Granger be. The potion you used didn't work to its full effect, that I know. That is why you don't know our story and why you won't still. Now get out of my office and leave Miss Granger here, so that I may get rid of the potion you've put within her."

Harry and Ron shook their head. "No, we won't let you hurt her again!"

Snape glared. "I told you Mr Potter that I never hurt her-"

Dumbledore appeared from the fireplace at that moment, his normal cheerful nature rather strained. "Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, please come with me." Both of them stared at him, their mouths hanging open.

Harry spoke first. "But Headmaster sir, he-"

Dumbledore raised his hand. "No more, please, just follow me and leave Miss Granger." Dumbledore walked into the fireplace and said 'Headmaster Office'. Harry and Ron followed suit very reluctantly, glaring at Snape all the while. Since the fire was charmed to use floo powder at will Harry and Ron merely had to repeat Headmasters Office to be taken to where Dumbledore waited for them.

Snape had seen the slight bit of fear in their eyes. The headmaster was frightening in his own way when upset or serious. Pushing this aside Snape Walked to Hermione touching her forehead and checking her pulse. She was on fire with fever and her pulse was rapid, much more and she would pass out from stress and heat stroke. Quickly moving things around with his wand he had her sitting in his chair and his Potions Master book in front of him open, the pages flying as he used magic to control them. As he skimmed he franticly looked for the truth potion used. He knew there were only a couple in his book that were in the library's books which is the only place Harry and Ron could look for it unless they had an outside source, and he doubted they did. He found it fairly quickly but not quickly enough as Hermione began to shake slightly her eyes fluttering closed. She was loosing the battle and he knew it. She would have made a great warrior for Voldemort if she had taken to his side. He shuddered at the thought and read fast, finding the antidote. It would take a few minutes to make so he would have to secure her somehow.

"Damn fools of boys. They don't even realize what they could have done to you. Hermione, I know you can hear me, its Severus. Harry and Ron are with Dumbledore now. Let the potion run its course while I work on the antidote." His hand gently caressed her face and he leaned to her, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "Only to assure you..." he said softly, though it was more then that and they both knew it. He then move from her, the book going with him as he moved to his lab table, bring ingredients to his table, working fast and accurately to make the antidote. He stripped out of his outer robes leaving only a white shirt, rolled up at the sleeves, revealing his dark mark and strong arms. All the while he worked he could hear Hermione telling the tale of last year, her voice soft, scared, and trembling. It hurt him in more ways then one as she recounted their interactions. By the time she got to the lake point he had drowned it all out as best he could, the story already playing in his head from his own memories. Despite the constant flow of his mind he managed to work and continued to do so until the liquid in his cauldron gleamed with a soft hint of lime and smell of mint. Cooling some of it, he quickly took a beaker and moved back to Hermione.

"You must drink this now Miss Granger." His hand moved to her face and he guided the liquid to her lips, tilting it some. Though she had been talking, she understood enough to drink what he poured into her mouth. When she had finished off the sweet tasting liquid he set the beaker aside and turned to face her. "Hermione?" He hardly used her first name but now seemed the time; he hoped it would call her back. As he watched, the fog over her eyes cleared and she seemed to wake up.

Hermione jumped and stared at him when her eyes focused and she found Snape sitting near her, right in front of her in fact, looking half dressed from the waist up and anxious. "Pro...pr...Professor, Harry Ron, they know, they..." She began to cry in fear and anger. They knew everything, everything about last year and this year. If only she had gone to dinner instead of staying in the dorm. Damn them and their curiosity and damn her for not telling them something that would keep them at bay.

Snape shook his head and quickly handed her a handkerchief which she took from him. "I don't think they know everything Miss Granger, don't be upset." He watched her for a moment as she seemed to calm a little but still tears rolled down her cheeks and she trembled. "They seemed to be as confused as I was when they came busting in after you. They only know that we had somewhat of a sexual relationship and that someone tried to get you into bed with them."

Hermione sniffled. "Correction sir, you and Malfoy both tried." They both laughed at this, considering that it was true. Hermione was pleased to hear him laugh so fully, so lightly with her. But she sobered quickly and looked at him with frightened and worried eyes. "Professor, they didn't do anything to you did they? Please don't be mad at them. It was my fault. I should have reassured them that everything was all right. I should have said something; I just didn't want anyone else to know just yet."

Snape shook his head and raised his hand slowly, touching two fingers to her lips, a very soft gesture for him, but not the first she'd seen from him. It was a rare thing and she realized now that it only seemed to happen when he was extremely calm and serious and with her like this. "They didn't do anything worth worrying too much about. They did it out of protection of you and worry. In either case, while I may wish to punish them, I cannot, they are with Dumbledore and he is doing as he sees fit."

Hermione stared at him almost in shock. She then jumped up. "Then I need to go, I need to tell him-"

Snape shook his head and took hold of her arm before she got from him. "Before you get ahead of yourself stop and think. You know how much the Headmaster loves Harry and with Ron being his best friend I'm sure neither boy will have much to worry about. Please sit and wait, all will be handled, you need to rest after the mental battle you just fought."

Hermione turned and nodded, taking her seat once more. She relaxed into the chair as Snape stood and began to clean up his supplies. He closed the book and put it away. It only took him a few minutes and once done he came to sit near Hermione again. He watched her and after a few moments of his eyes on her a serious look crossed her face.

She opened her eyes and looked right at him, seriously. "Professor, I think its time we talked about some things."

Snape knew what she referred to and nodded his head for her to continue. "We need to talk about us and how we feel." He said nothing, merely waited for her to continue and she did quietly. "For the past few months, or since the potions effects have worn off I've found myself rethinking all the things that happened between us and what all I felt. I've realized that some of what I felt last year I still feel. And I know it isn't right, but I must confess myself or be left with the guilt of hiding it."

Snape kept a look of seriousness about him but that didn't stop his heart from beating a little faster. In a calm voice, filled with the same warmth that had come to fill his eyes he spoke. "I took must confess Miss - Hermione that I have felt many of the same feelings of the past year." He felt relieved, but worried. He'd sensed a great tiredness in Hermione since the first evening of school when he'd found her in the corridor late that night. He looked at her with worry now. "Miss Granger, though this shouldn't be a problem anymore. Have you been having nightmares again?"

Hermione looked away from him after nodding. She couldn't meet his eyes. She couldn't look at him. All that'd happened before was happening again and she felt ashamed to admit that she was having the dreams again, though somewhat different from before. They were more real and no quiet so frightening but they still stole her sleep and made her tired the next day. She wondered how her nightmares had any weight on the present though.

Snape sighed and shook his head. "I see now why Dumbledore wanted me to speak with you before Halloween, why he kept pushing so hard." He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back. "If I had stopped stalling and spoken to you sooner there wouldn't have been such a risk Harry and Ron completely destroying your mind."

Hermione jumped and stared, her voice loud and filled with shock. "WHAT!?"

Snape opened his eyes and looked at her rather calmly for the topic at hand. "They gave you a truth potion, a very advanced truth potion. One comparable to the Truth Serum used by Umbridge to loosen the lips of Miss Chang in your Fifth year. Despite its strong stature because of your mind capacity you fought it. For witches and wizards of your standards it isn't uncommon but on a tired mind the effects can be devastating. If you had continued to fight in your tired state and no antidote had been used it could have destroyed your mine completely leaving you and empty shell. Normally a witch or wizard with plenty of energy can fight it off long enough for it to wear off but with your nightmares tiring you, I can see the danger now when I did not before."

Hermione sighed and held her head ignoring his last comment. "What idiots they are sometimes."

Snape smirked to himself, seconding that notion silently and then speaking with kindness, despite how much he couldn't stand Harry or Ron. "You know why they do it and why you would do it for them if you had to. Don't worry. I'm sure they won't question you any more." Hermione seemed to relax a little and dropped her hands looking at him, the small smirk making her feel weird, as though there was more hidden behind his lips that he hadn't told her. Just as soon as she was about to speak and question, Harry and Ron appeared from the fire, with Dumbledore behind them neither looking to happy. Snape glared and almost growled as Harry and Ron looked at him.

Together they spoke. "Sorry Professor Snape."

Snape rolled his eyes and stood, looking menacing and very powerful. "Don't apologize to me you foolish boys, apologize to Miss Granger. You hurt her more than me to be sure." Harry and Ron gave their apologizes, leaving the room to wait outside.

Dumbledore spoke up. "If you are feeling better Miss Granger, will you please escort Harry and Ron up to your dormitory. It is late and everyone has long days ahead of them tomorrow." The twinkle was back in his eyes and he smiled.

Hermione nodded and stood up slowly. "Yes sir." She looked to Snape and nodded, noticing at once that the smirk had faded as had the fire she'd seen in his eyes again. He now wore his hard mask of seriousness. Gathering herself up mentally she left the room, closing the door behind her, leading the others up to their dorm.

Once they were gone, Snape looked to Dumbledore and spoke seriously. "It's over then, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore shook his head gently, looking seriously but kindly at Snape. "Only for the potion and Harry and Ron's interference." He moved over and sat down, getting comfortable in the chair Hermione had occupied not to long before. "As for you and Miss Granger I'm afraid it is not." Taking from his pocket a watch he looked at it and sighed, it really was very late. "Severus, you must understand. While the two of you have confessed what you feel, neither understands it fully or just how deep those feelings run. That is the task I give you now. You and Miss Granger must come to understand yourselves better as well as one another. Once you have done this it will be over. What it turns out to be in the end shall be up to you two but be aware my friend that their are those who will try and come between you two, be watchful."

Without another word Dumbledore stood and walked to the fireplace, leaving Snape to think hard. There would be no more waiting around. He would have to bring Hermione back to his study and together they would have to work through the mess of their feelings and minds as well as what they were going to do about such things. Snape moved from his study to his own chambers for the night and began to ponder.

…………………………………………………………………………………………. 

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update. I'm working on the next chapter. I've condensed two of the chapters so I'll be uploading chapter 6 as the new chapter as soon as it's done. I've been going over all the other chapters. This one was updated on 12-14-07. It isn't much different but please enjoy! -Shinigami


	6. RN Chapter 6

Snape sat up in bed, his voice filling his chambers with a loud scream. His sheets were drenched, like his body in sweat and he was shaking. It had been horrible, the nightmare. He held his face, panting, feeling the sweat run down his neck and bare back. Voldemort had returned to torture him and him alone. He used the feelings he had for Hermione to drive them apart and destroy him, turning Hermione into his whore and Snape himself into his slave. His dark eyes caught sight of the mark on his arm and he dropped his hands, glaring at it. He wanted to carve it from his skin but could not, never could he. Sliding from his bed, still shaken he made it to the bathroom, looking into the mirror. He looked like the living dead. How long had he slept, two, maybe three hours? Groaning he turned on the water and took a hot shower, the heat waking him up and bringing some life back into his body.

Once he was finished, he dressed and headed to the Great Hall. While he ate breakfast regularly it wasn't much usually but today he ate as though he hadn't in a long time, the nightmare having taken its toll on his energy. Snape paid little attention to anything except his food but when Hermione entered the Hall his attention was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Watching her walk to her seat his worry only deepened. If it wasn't for Minerva's sharp tap with her Daily Prophet on his arm he would have sat and stared on like a fool and she wasn't the only to notice. Several others, including Ron and Harry had followed his eyes to Hermione. He shook his head as though he had been lost in thought and everyone but Ron and Harry went back to breakfast. The boys exchanged looks and looked him over once more before turning from him.

Hermione had not been oblivious to Snape's eyes, the heat in them was enough to melt butter and she had had a hard time not looking up to meet those molten eyes of his. Instead she'd acted as though all were normal. Taking her seat across from Ron and Harry she dished some food onto her plate and began to eat, ignoring the two boys for the most part, still peeved at them for being such fools and sneaking around instead of just flat out asking. The worst thing she could have said was no. She sighed a little and then noticed the note that had just appeared in her lap as mail came in, except it wasn't from one of the owls. Hermione's eyes scanned it from under her hand which had come up to hold her head as she picked at her food a little. She didn't dare open it now, recognizing the script on the front as Snape's. It was written in a beautiful hand despite the coldness of its owner and in red, crimson red, ink. It was almost like a love letter. The thought made her roll her eyes and she finished her food before getting up and leaving, the note in hand, in clear view of Snape, who saw it and glanced to Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave him a nod of understanding and reassurance.

……………………………………………………………………………………… 

Hermione made her way out of the hall, to any empty bathroom where she procured a stall all to herself. She had a little time before class; why not see what Snape had sent her? Setting her bag down at her feet she sat down after using a hover charm over the lip so she wasn't sitting on it directly. She carefully broke the seal and pulled out the parchment. Why was she being so slow, so careful? She sighed and rolled her eyes at herself with a soft growl of disapproval, she was acting like a love sick puppy. Making a face she opened the letter and read.

"Miss Granger,

We must speak as soon as you are free to come to my office. There are serious matters to discuss.

Severus Snape"

Short and sweet as always, well maybe not sweet, but short and to the point. Hermione put the note away and then rested her head on her hands which rested on her knees. What could he possibly want to speak about that was so serious. They'd already talked and confessed to what they were feeling, why not just let it go so they could move on? Or was there more that he had to say? Something he hadn't told her in her semi ill state the night before? She sighed and stood up, removing the charm and picking up her bag. She hoped that the day would go quickly; she wanted to know what was so serious.

……………………………………………………………………………………… 

About an hour after lunch Hermione found herself walking along the dungeon corridor towards Snape's office. Despite her outward appearance she was nervous. She couldn't explain it but after all that had happened both last year and earlier in this year she was finding herself frightened of Snape. She never showed it but he could make her feel so many things at once that she didn't know which way to turn. And it wasn't just mentally; he could make her body react by merely speaking to her or looking at her. It frightened her that she had such little control over herself when it came to him. She still remembered the first night of her detention and how he had felt over her. It made her shiver and she felt her body responding only to the memory of such things. She cursed herself and shook it off, stopping in front of his door. With a steady exhale she knocked on the door fairly loudly.

"Professor Snape?" She heard nothing and her eyes narrowed. She had sent him note that she would come after lunch, where was he? Maybe he was here and merely didn't hear her. Knocking once more, much louder she waited again. She heard something and thinking it came from the room she pressed her ear to the door. She had no idea that what she had heard was footsteps, but behind not in front.

"I don't think banging down my door will do much good Miss Granger." He said in her ear, his body very near, its heat making her eyes go wide. His voice was like silk and it made a tingle run from the base of her spin upward. She tensed and spun around, trying to become one with the door.

"Professor!" She stared at him in complete surprise, her heart racing and her body tingling from the feel of his breath on her skin. She glared at him for a moment and then scowled.

Snape only gave a light smirk and reached around her, turning the knob the door slowly swinging open behind her. If Hermione hadn't been paying attention she would have fallen but luckily her brain wasn't so overwhelmed that she lost all her sense. Snape stepped back. "Please." He nodded and gestured with his hand to the now open door and waiting room. Hermione nodded barely able to think straight. Damn him and his, his, gah, she didn't know what it was. Curse him for having such an affect on her. Moving into the room, followed quickly by Snape she took a seat in the chair across from his, waiting for him to sit as well. She noted that he set up charms and blocks before doing so and it made her wonder, what was so serious that he had to do this? Well considering Harry and Ron had been listening in she supposed even a slightly serious matter between them would need such measures.

Snape finally sat and spoke almost instantly, trying to remain light and civil, knowing delicate and serious talk was ahead. "Enjoying your day I hope?" He laced his fingers together in front of his chest, his arms resting on the arm rests of his chair as he watched Hermione. His eyes were passive and fire free for the most part, side from the flicker of a flame she saw now and again. He was doing his best to maintain his control. Normally he wouldn't bother but today, now, they couldn't fight, couldn't do anything but talk.

Hermione nodded feeling awkward. Snape was being nice and he looked so serious and yet not his normal cold, unfeeling, angry serious. It was a calm and light seriousness, one that almost took her breath away coming from him. It wasn't romantic, just so out of place, so odd for him but it fit. Behind the cold, dark mask he wore she saw something more in him, something that he hid from the world, a gentleman in most respects, perhaps a kind man. Cutting off her thoughts she responded, not wanting to seem dazed or tense from his little sneak attack on her. "Yes sir." Tucking back a stray strand of hair she rested comfortably in the chair, hoping to continue the aloofness of the conversation thus far. "Are you Professor? Enjoying your day I mean?"

Snape noticed her daze, was it so out of place that he be nice. Giving a light shrug he responded flatly, loosing his air of lightness in an instant. "Either way it's just another day. To steer this conversation in the direction we need to go the most I must ask you about well us." He didn't want her to read into his behavior, didn't want it to go that far. It had already progressed far beyond what it ever should have. They had confessed feelings and that was fine but he didn't want to be drawn in or draw her into more. While he knew in some respect they both wanted the other, he would not take away from her the chance to experience the world around her.

Hermione blinked at him. Much like he could affect her, he could switch moods and personalities in a heartbeat. "Us sir?" When last she checked there was no us between them, it was merely student and teacher. If he was defining their currently relationship as a togetherness she could only wonder what a true relationship would be like. She almost jumped at her own thoughts but managed not to. Shock registered in her features a little as it did in her mind. Had she been thinking about them as a couple all this time. What the hell was wrong with her? It wasn't anything; they were just as they had always been, teacher and student.

"Are you feeling well Miss Granger? You seem a bit shocked and frightened. Has something happened within the past twenty four hours that involves us?"

Again with the us. Hermione steadied herself and spoke. "No sir I am well but us?"

Snape nodded and realized what had happened. She thought he meant more than just teacher and student or semi close acquaintances. Relieved that it wasn't something serious he spoke. "Yes us. Dumbledore has advised me to speak with you more on our relationship, weather professional or personal. I suppose its both." He reclined in his chair some. "I did not mean to make you think I meant more by the reference to the two of us. But in a certain light there has been more to our relationship than just day to day teacher and pupil interactions."

Hermione blushed a little feeling embarrassed from her jump to conclusion. She bowed her head and looked at her hands before meeting his gaze again. "Yes I know." She licked her lips and inhaled before speaking again. "We have confessed our feelings, our fears, and everything else, why must we speak more?" She watched him closely, wondering if he would betray more about his feelings to her.

Snape seemed to do the same to her for a moment before speaking. "He feels we do not understand fully what we have confessed. Perhaps he wishes us to discuss how we feel or act on it, to be honest; I am not exactly sure myself. But he is very often right and I do not believe he is wrong this time. While we have confessed, what do we truly know about how we feel? Is it love, is it lust, is it a I use you, you use me feeling, what exactly do we feel Miss Granger?"

Hermione bit her lip and then she couldn't take it anymore. Everything had built up for so long she just wanted it over with. She thought that last night was the end; they'd confessed the weight had been lifted, she'd slept well. She sighed; it was time to end it no matter what she felt. "I don't know. But I do not wish to discuss my feelings as though they are some sort of debate or experiment. I feel what I feel, that is all." She moved out of the chair. "Why don't we just drop it all together and return to how things used to be? I'll never forget but I don't want to dwell on this anymore. I am tired of nightmares, tired of wanting something I shouldn't considering our backgrounds and ages, and I'm tired of fighting and playing ring around the bed game. I just want this done with; I want to go back to a normal life." Her face was sad and filled with so many things that it made Snape speechless. She really was tired of it then.

"All right, we are done then, good day Miss Granger..." Hermione nodded and picked up her things, leaving Snape alone in his office. His mind was on edge. Even though she had cut the tie for the most part, he felt at a loss. Sighing he stood and moved to the door, closing it. Once it was shut Dumbledore appeared, he should have known he would. Before the old man could speak Snape spoke himself. "Yes Headmaster?"

Dumbledore's expression deepened. "I see you were expecting me." He sat in the chair Hermione had taken. "Severus, I told you that you need to talk with Miss Granger, not say goodbye." He knew that Hermione had opted to leave but Snape had given to resistance to it, had not even tried to stop her.

Snape rubbed his eyes. "Albus, she doesn't want me, she doesn't want to talk, and she wants it to be done with. She is tired of nightmares and tired of me. Can we not respect her wishes and let it drop?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No. She needs to know how you truly feel Severus." Snape turned away his fist clenched.

"What good will it do? She is a young woman and I am an old man. I'm repulsive to her, that's clear enough, let it die, just as Lilly did."

Dumbledore remained passive. "I cannot let it die until she knows the truth. If it comes out later when things are different it might not go well. Tell her now before you loose the chance. I'm not saying she will come to you, but I am saying that she needs to know." He stood and moved to the fireplace. "Not only will it help you it will help her as well. Don't wait to long old friend, you may never get an opportunity like this again."

Opportunity? He wanted to scream but Dumbledore was gone. Snape send the contents of his desk to the floor, his nails digging into its wooden surface. His face was a torrent of emotion as he slowly sank to his knees, tears in his eyes. He say there, his head against his desk and cried silently. Lilly, he'd loved her so much. He never thought he would love another like her but Hermione...Hermione was slowly taking over the image of his first love. How could he tell her, what difference would it make.

……………………………………………………………………………………… 

With Halloween came a big surprise, visitors from another school. It wasn't tradition but there were several who were looking to transfer into Hogwarts due to their families moving, as well as other issues. All together there were six looking to join the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There were two seventh years, three sixth years, and one second year. Of all of them only one was male, and he was a seventh year. His name was Michael and he walked with a proud air. The visiting students would be staying from Halloween until the winter holidays. It was a chance for them to see if they wanted to transfer for second term or stay where they were currently attending.

The night of their arrival was the Halloween feast. Much like the Twizarding Tournament, they entered with a flash, all being from distinct schools around the world. Hermione watched with a calm expression, much as she did in her fourth year. She glanced at Snape during the seventh year boy's entrance and notice his arm twitch and his expression turn sour. She wondered if his dark mark was bothering him or if it had been? She scolded herself, knowing she shouldn't care. But it was hard to help even though she'd chosen to end their relationship. Once the students had entered Dumbledore spoke.

"Welcome, welcome. It is wonderful to have you here. I've only a few quick words and then we can all get down to the business of eating. First to our visitors, the Dark Forest is off limits as it always is. Second I ask that you mingle well and find your place within our walls. Hogwarts is vast in its qualities and cultures so you are sure to find your nitch. But remember always that first and foremost you are here to study. If it is found that you break our rules I fear we will not be able to allow you access to our hall. Now please, take a seat, there is room for everyone."

Once Dumbledore was seated the new students took their seats. Michael took his place beside Hermione and introduced himself. He had an Irish accent.

"Hello I'm Michael." He held out his hand to Hermione who shook it and then to Harry and Ron.

"Hermione Granger. Pleasure to meet you." She smiled at him. He was nice and nice looking, and seemed smart as well.

"Harry Potter" Harry shook his hand as well.

"Ronald Weasley" Ron took his hand in turn also.

Once all the introductions were taken in from other around them they all began to eat. Michael ate plenty but slowly, much like Hermione. Ron and Harry exchanged glances and both seemed to think that the two were perfect for one another. Hermione remained oblivious to it and instead took and interest in Michael, conversing with him freely, feeling at ease with him, instead of tense as with Snape. They conversed over all of dinner, along with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Nevel. When the feast was over Hermione walked Michael and the other new students to their separate quarters being Head Girl. Michael was the last and he would be staying in Gryffindor which sort of made her heart skip a beat. He was very nice and very intelligent, as well as very interesting. Seeing as it was so late Hermione showed him his room and then said goodnight, being exhausted from her daily trials of one to many classes.

Surprisingly when she went to sleep it wasn't Snape that filled her mind but Michael. And that night she dreamed peacefully, no longer plagued by her nightmares. She would wake in the morning feeling refreshed and looking well.

…………………………………………………………………………………… 

Snape hadn't fared merely as well over dinner. The pain and burning in his arm was almost too great to ignore for him. It had not burned so in a long time, actually since he had received his mark, why was it doing so now. Ever since he'd laid eyes on Michael, the transfer student. He saw no connection between them but it was odd that it happened right as the boy entered. He had left dinner early to tend to his mark. He found that nothing helped, nothing made the pain lessen. Exhausted from trying to find something to kill the pain or at least lessen it he went to bed. Hermione was in his mind once more, she had seemed so at ease, so free at dinner. Michael, he'd been able to get to know her so easily and yet when they were together she was always uptight and tense. The knowledge made Snape sigh as he got into bed. He knew he would not sleep well tonight, the pain in his arm was to the very least quiet annoying.

Surprisingly Snape found himself sleeping soundly for the most part but then he woke in a Nightmare, the same he'd had a few nights before about Voldemort but this time it was almost real, he could feel himself walking in a sense. Now he was running, running through the corridors, calling out Hermione's name. Then he was outside, the night air freezing as he ran on. The werewolves let him pass as he ran into the forest but they followed close behind. He ignored them and ran on, finding his way into a clearing. There he saw Hermione tied to a tree. He ran to her but was stopped as a spell flew at him. He deflected it only to see his old master.

"Kneel, servant."

Snape shook his head. "Let her go first. She has nothing to do with us."

"She has everything to do with it!"

Snape found himself forced to kneel and his head bowed.

"Show me." He reached over and revealed his dark mark, holding up his arm.

Voldemort took it. "Do you still serve me?"

Snape spoke clearly. "Yes Lord Voldemort."

Voldemort backed away. "Good."

Suddenly Snape found himself bound to the ground on which he kneeled. "What is this? Lord Voldemort?"

Voldemort raised his hand and hissed. "Silence."

Snape nodded, watching. As Voldemort spoke again.

"You have feelings for this girl, much like Lilly Potter who you asked me to let live. Had she only given me the boy I would have but she refused and I was forced to kill her. Even you must understand necessity Severus."

Snape looked down and nodded. "Yes."

"Then you will understand why I must harm her. It is necessary to obtain Harry Potter."

Snape pulled at his bindings. "Please don't, I will bring you the boy. She doesn't deserve the same fate."

"I said silence!" He spun on Snape hitting him with a jinx that caused Snape to gasp. "You will watch as I show this pathetic Mudblood her place and as I kill Harry."

Snape gasped, panting, unable to speak, pain burning along his body. He watched as Voldemort walked towards Hermione and then he was falling, falling, the fleeting image pulling him from his dead sleep. He screamed Hermione's name, and gasped, tearing out of his bed, standing, looking around. His room, his bed, he was at Hogwarts.

"Hermione.." Snape panted as he pulled on clothes and then he stopped calming himself. He knew she was safe. It was only a dream. Sitting back down on his bed, he held his head. If this was a warning, which he hoped it wasn't, he had to speak with Hermione again and not later than tomorrow. He knew Michael would be with her so communication would be hard. Her first lesson was potions, he would do his best to speak with her then. He laid back down but did not sleep, unwilling to return to the nightmare.

……………………………………………………………………………………… 

Okay everyone here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, please enjoy! -shinigami


	7. RN Chapter 7

The next morning Snape ate a hurried, light meal, his stomach a torrent of knots from the night's nightmare and his lack of sleep

The next morning Snape ate a hurried, light meal, his stomach a torrent of knots from the night's nightmare and his lack of sleep. The fleeting image of Voldemort walking towards Hermione still haunted him. His first potions lesson, the one in which Hermione was enrolled was a very tight hour. He allowed no mistakes, being particularly harsh this morning. Michael was with Hermione helping her. Snape didn't like him, bonding so well with her. He almost spat bitterly, jealousy taking some points from him. Nearing the end of class Hermione finished her potion and Snape checked it with a nod. Before class was over Snape spoke. "Miss Granger I must speak with you after class. Please stay behind."

Hermione was passive and merely nodded. "Yes Professor Snape" But her mind ran wild, what now? Had she not stated that it was over, she wanted it done with, why must this continue? She spoke to Michael. "Go ahead and go with Ron and Harry, I'll follow shortly after."

Michael smiled brilliantly. "Sure thing, just be careful okay? He doesn't look very happy."

Hermione grinned. "He never is."

Once class was over, everyone left and Hermione picked up her things and followed Snape to his office. She took a seat as he locked the door and put a silencing charm on the room. Snape didn't take his seat, instead he paced.

"Miss Granger, last night you stated that you wanted this to be over. If that is true then I must confess something to you before we can truly end it all." He stopped near his desk, his dark eyes burning as they fell upon her.

Hermione saw it there, knew what he would say. She looked calmly at him, much more calmly than she had the night before. "If you are going to tell me you love me you can keep it to yourself Professor. I told you its over, I'm done." She stood. "And if that is all you brought me in here for then I am leaving." She started for the door.

"Hermione wait." Snape's voice was a soft plea, so unlike him. Hermione stood every muscle in her tight. "Please, sit, at least let me get it out, it will be better that way." His voice was so different, much calmer and softer than she ever remembered hearing it.

Turning with stiffness in her figure she sat. "Very well."

Snape took his seat. "Seeing as you know, this will do little, save allowing me to get it off my chest." He paused for a moment, trying to figure out the words. They were so simple and yet so hard. After a moment he managed in a shaky voice. "Hermione I love you." It felt so strange, saying it allowed to her, but how many times had he told her in his dreams once the nightmares were gone. How many times had he felt and seen that happy place in his dream. Coming back from his turbulent thoughts he spoke quietly. "I do not know when it happened but I would presume it was sometime during the course of this summer or earlier this year." It hurt in a way to force it all out. He knew she knew so why must he say it, why was Dumbledore so demanding in what was to be said.

Hermione waited and listened. She knew that Snape appeared to love her; she'd known for a little while that it might be love but she didn't feel the same. She cared yes but the feelings she had felt were much different now, others took his place, especially Michael, such a nice and intelligent man. She stopped her thoughts as Snape continued, not wanting to be rude by ignoring him.

"I ask nothing of you Hermione, only that you understand my feelings and respect me by never telling another soul."

Hermione rose. "You know I will not. Thank you Professor, now if you will excuse me, I have class."

Snape nodded and waved his wand, the charm on the door and room disappearing instantly. As Hermione walked to the door it opened and she glanced back, seeing pain etched in Snape's features, but he remained composed. She felt as though her heart would break seeing him so, but why did she feel this way if she did not love him? Why did she feel so strange seeing him so? She didn't stop to ask, quickly moving out of the door and next room, heading for her next class. As the door closed behind her, Hermione could have sworn she heard sobs. She wanted to turn around again but did not; leaving Snape to weep alone in the silence of his office.

Snape wept, much like he had the night before after the nightmare, the pain of the whole matter taking him by the heart in an iron grip. Lilly, he had loved her so and now Hermione took her place. He loved her, with everything he had. He didn't want to loose her but he knew there was nothing he could do. When he had let out the pain he returned his mask and went about his day.

………………………………………………………………………………………

For the next three weeks, Snape's nights were filled with nightmare after nightmare. They ranged from the death of Hermione and Harry to his own as well as all the horrors in-between. Hermione's on the other hand were peaceful and beautiful. Hermione dreamed of Michael, their blooming relationship, and all the joyous things involved with it. Snape told no one of what he saw nightly and it slowly ate away at him.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Three weeks after his confession, Snape found that Hermione and Michael were dating and that Michael would be transferring, as he had proved himself many times over as a good candidate for Hogwarts. It angered Snape, jealousy sparking once again, despite his normal control and Hermione's refusal. Once he knew of the relationship he began to change. He already looked half dead from the lack of sleep. But now he always looked angry and many would no longer approach him for fear of being screamed at or punished for nothing in particular.

Snape taught his class with and iron fist and many students found it hard to keep up or even win their grade with good potions. Snape soon found himself in a whirlwind of anger, frustration, and jealousy, one which he could not break for the life of himself.

After a week of near madness, Snape could take it no longer; he had to make his feelings known again, or do something before he truly went mad.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Class began and things progressed as normal. He found that Hermione and Michael as partners did not work as they were so lovey dovey that they couldn't complete a potion or hardly start one for that matter. In disgust he failed their potion which had hardly been started even though class was almost over. So unlike Hermione to stop her studies, even for love he thought. She didn't seem the type to do something so foolish.

"Miss Granger, please see me after class."

Hermione blinked; confusion in her eyes and expression. "What for?"

Snape's eyes flashed in her direction. "I beg your pardon Miss Granger. I said see me after class, I did not say we would discuss your behavior in front of the class. Fifteen points from Gryffindor for your serious lack of protocol and respect. Now see me once everyone is gone. Class dismissed."

Hermione stood up to open her mouth but Harry pulled her down. "What's wrong with you?! Have you gone bonkers or something?!" He gave her a serious and confused look.

Hermione pulled her arm free. "Nothing, butt out." She sat there saying nothing until everyone had left. Packing her things with angry motions she followed Snape into his office once more. She stood this time.

"What is it this time, more confessions of love? Or maybe it's of lust and a desire for me like last year." Her arms were crossed and her features were tight.

Snape had just shut the door. He turned to her, his dark eyes on fire. He stalked to her. "Should I ask for such things Miss Granger? Is that what you want me to do? Make my desire known to you once more? Is that why you think I called you in here?" Of course he had had a totally different idea when he originally planned to call her in to his office but protocol took over and her recent behavior over the past week and a half concerned him.

Hermione glared up at him. "Yes! That's all you ever call me in here for now, your confessions, you feelings, you need to be given what you desire. Why can't you just let it drop and leave me the hell alone for Merlin's sake!!"

Snape was taken aback, she was way out of line and it was unlike her. "Sit."

Hermione glared. "Screw you." She turned and started towards the door.

"I SAID SIT!" She suddenly found herself in a chair, bound to it, her wand in his hand.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

Snape stood near his desk. "Not until you listen." He placed her wand upon it and looked at her with worry and curiosity.

Hermione spat and glared. "I don't care what you have to say now let me go and leave me alone you selfish, perverted, pedophile!"

Snape remained calm and waited until Hermione said all she was going to, all his anger, frustration, and jealousy was gone in a mere moment. "I'm amazed at your lack of control Miss Granger." His eyes narrowed as he watched her. "I didn't call you in here to talk about us. I called you in here about your classroom behavior. Seeing you like this now I am beginning to wonder if something is going on and what that something might be." Something was wrong with her, that was clear, and everything he had pent up was gone for his worry and his love could not be held at bay when seeing her like this.

Hermione glared up at him and then screamed. "LET ME GO!!"

Snape raised his wand and cast a spell that knocked her out instantly. A worried expression crossed his face as he looked her over for signs of something that might indicate she was being manipulated. In finding nothing he masked his feelings and unbound her from the chair. Picking her up, he carried her from the room and up to the hospital wing, binding her to a bed. Dumbledore came shortly after a worried appearance in his face.

"Your call was urgent, what is wrong?"

Snape shook his head. "I'm not sure but we must speak privately."

Dumbledore nodded and they made their way to his office. Once inside both took seats, Dumbledore speaking first.

"You say you do not know what is wrong but something is wrong?"

Snape nodded. "Yes, very wrong. I called Miss Granger into my office to speak of her behavior in my class and she lashed out at me."

Dumbledore stroked his beard. "Lashed out at you?"

Snape nodded again. "Not physically but verbally. She was very specific and hateful. She had no control over what she said it seemed. It was as if someone was controlling her or charming her to make an anger, frustration, or annoyance she was feeling amplified."

Dumbledore pursed his lips, thinking for a moment. "When did you start noticing this behavior?"

"The behavior she displayed today is new but I have noticed that over about the past week and a half she has been very distracted in class. She doesn't do her work and talks throughout my lectures and class."

"Do you know what might have sparked this behavior?"

Snape shook his head. "The only connection I have drawn so far is that it started shortly after she started dating Michael."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed slightly before he rested his head upon his hand gazing at Fwaks. "The recent transfer student? Hmm. Very strange. Severus I want you to think about all that has happened and think of anything that could make her behave this way. I to will be contemplating on the matter and doing my own research as well. If you come to any conclusions or find anything that could point to the cause of her behavior, please let me know immediately. We must deal with matter in as discreet a way as possible; no one is to know of this."

Snape nodded and stood. "Yes headmaster. Until I come to a conclusion I think it might be best if Miss Grander were to stay in the hospital wing or her own quarters."

Dumbledore shook his head. "No it will cause too much of a commotion, she has woken and I gave Popy specific instructions to unbind her and let her leave. If she lashes out again you may do what you think is best to stabilize her at that moment but nothing more, do you understand?"

Snape nodded before leaving. "Yes sir"

………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione had woken in the hospital wing with a headache. "What happened?" her memory was fuzzy and incomplete as though someone had been covering her eyes and ears part of the time. She remembered being in class with Michael and the others and then everything went hazy. She sort of remembered talking with Snape, no not talking, screaming. She blinked and sat up holding her head, trying to recall what had happened after class. 'What the hell happened?' Getting out of the bed she left the hospital and went to dinner, sitting with Michael and the others. As soon as she got to talking everything that had been bothering her slipped from her mind altogether. She only glanced once to where Snape was her face looking puzzled.

Snape didn't look up when he felt her eyes on him. Instead he looked up afterwards and noticed something peculiar. Her drink had a strange color to it and an even stranger smoke rising from its depths. It was gone in a blink of the eye and it seemed no one else had noticed but him. Snape's face turned dark, his expression serious and perplexed. Someone was once again tampering with their food, or at least Hermione's. This worried him greatly and in his worry he found no pleasure in eating so he left dinner early to do some research. He was tired and still hungry but Hermione's condition worried him and even more so since she looked confused at dinner as though she didn't know what was going on or what had occurred between them.

Snape started with the basics but found little information to back up what he had seen. He continued his research well into the night, until he couldn't stay awake any longer.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione watched Snape leave and then finished her meal and drink, never noticing its odd color or the fumes rising from it like Snape had. She walked with Michael back to the dorm and kissed him goodnight before going off to bed, where she would once again dream of him.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Well here is the next chapter. Again I apologize for the delays. I actually have up to chapter 10 sketched out and mostly typed but I need to revise them. This ones done. Please enjoy and please R&R, even if its to bitch at me about updating!


	8. RN Chapter 8

The next morning Snape ate a hurried, light meal, his stomach a torrent of knots from the night's nightmare and his lack of sleep

Snape woke in his secret lab after a long night of reading and potion mixing. He didn't eat breakfast and was a phantom all day. His mind was in turmoil over the issue at hand; what plagued Hermione. He was desperately trying to think of what had been used to make her act as she had been for the past week and a half. He recognized the fumes, the effects, but what was it? He could not recall for some reason. A potion, yes, but what, which one was it? He rummaged through his books on a daily basis, frantically trying to find an answer. After two full weeks of searching after seeing the fumes in Hermione's glass Snape still had no answers for himself or Dumbledore. During this time Hermione's behavior only got worse. It seemed his intervention had set the progress back somewhat but he feared if he tried it again it might be worse than before and possibly cause harm. But with her acting so radical, it gave him no choice. He could only hope that he could find the answer by once again stepping in, even if it meant trouble.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Class began like normal, Snape giving directions, put procedures on the board behind him, and explaining any specifics. From the moment he entered the class and throughout the beginning of his lecture Hermione had been talking. When she continued to talk even after he asked for silence he spoke up once more in a very clear and controlled manner.

"Miss Granger if you do not stop talking while I am giving instructions I will give you detention and deduct fifty points from your house. I will give you no more warning, be silent until I am finished." It was like him but so unlike him; he was always in control but not so calm about it or quite so serious. Harry and Ron gazed at him thinking he was mad like normal but he wasn't, they noticed this as well, both looking to one another before gazing back at him. He was being calm and assertive instead of over powering and angry. It seemed to get Hermione's attention and when she fell silent he turned back to the black board behind him. Though she was silent for a moment like he asked not a moment later a retort fell from her lips.

"I don't care what you say or do! Do what you like! This class has no baring on my future, nor does this school." Everyone started and stared, opened mouth at her, as though she had lost her mind. Even the Syltherins were astonished by her behavior. Only one amongst them was not so shocked, Malfoy, for he knew to some degree what was going on, it was just like the year before.

Snape turned from the black bored and watched her. He knew she could speak out of turn but being so bold in her disregard was strange. "Very well. Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Mr Miller, and Miss Granger stay behind, everyone else out now. Class is dismissed. Study this potion in your book, we will be going over it next class period." His command was taken seriously as everyone could clearly tell that something was wrong. Hermione would have retorted again but he had already charmed her without her knowing, Michael as well. Both appeared to be completely passive. Malfoy stayed behind for a brief moment, waiting for everyone else to leave, and no one really noticed, high tailing it out before Snape did something rash like they thought he might. When they were gone he spoke.

"Is there anything I can do to help Professor Snape?"

Snape shook his head. "No. I'd rather not get you involved this time Draco."

He nodded in return. "Yes sir." He then left and Harry and Ron took a double take both wondering if the events of the previous year had changed him in such a way. It was the only answer they could give to the short words between Draco and Snape. When the door closed behind Draco, Snape spoke to them in a hurried manner.

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, please escort Mr Miller to the headmasters office. The temporary password is Peeps. Go now and move quickly, he will follow you. Run if you must but do not delay. He must get to the headmaster." Both boys nodded, left their things behind, and quickly took Michael out of the room.

Snape waited for them to leave before he released Hermione who instantly looked around and then spoke. "Where are Michael and everyone else?"

Snape's voice was normal for the most part but there was a hint of worry in it. "They have all left as I dismissed class."

Hermione stood up. "Then what am I doing here? More confessions I assume? Forget it, I'm leaving."

Snape didn't move from where he stood, watching her gather her things hurriedly. As she started for the door he spoke again, his arms crossed over his chest lightly. "No names this time I see. Nothing else you would like to say to me?"

Hermione was almost to the door when she spun around suddenly, anger burning in her eyes. "Yes there is." She stalked to him. "Stay away from me, Michael, Harry, and Ron. Go play with your potions and live your lonely pitiful life far away from us!"

Snape looked down at her, dark eyes intent upon her brown pools. "With the way your grades are Miss Granger I doubt you will be here much longer. You've been so very foolish as to throw away your education. It is unlikely you will graduate and with your retort earlier it seems you don't really care."

Hermione glared up at him. "I don't. This school is a pitiful example of wizardry. If it were a true Wizarding school we would be learning all types of magic and have more time to practice and duel but no, books and papers. What a load of bull shit!"

Snape raised a brow. "You were once very found of books, in fact you once tried to find the name of a love potion in one of mine but you failed for you failed to see the charm upon it. Would you like to see that book, see what truly lies in its pages? Would you like to see its real power? You think books are nothing now but books hold the keys to the wizarding world."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Please Snape; don't bore me with such whimsical talk. That book was just a book; there was nothing different about it. You're just trying to trick me with a lie. I see right through your little plan. Get me interested in learning something no one else will be able to just because you love me. All so you can get a little closer to getting me in your bed like you always try to do. Well forget it I have no interest in an old man like you."

Snape held up the book not appearing phased at all. "It's a lie is it? Well why don't we just find out, hmm?" He held the book in one hand and spoke softly, magic in his words. "Reveal yourself, secrets of the Potions Master." The book suddenly grew thicker and larger when he spoke the password. "I fear it is no lie and this is no trick. And by showing it to you it isn't to get you in my bed, its to answer a question that has plagued my mine for weeks." The book opened and flipped the page with their potion on it. "I'm curious; do you still have the love potion I gave you?"

Hermione glared at him wanting to lash out but she didn't, blinking being caught off guard by the question and the strange book. "Why would I keep such a thing? I have true love, I don't need it."

Snape set the book on the table beside him. "That isn't what I asked. Do you still have it?"

Hermione glared and grumbled pulling it out of her pocket. "Yes its right her-" She stopped staring at it confused. Why was it in her pocket? Had it been there all this time and she didn't know it? No she had had her laundry done; she would have taken it out. And she loved Michael and he loved her, why was it there. "Why is it..."

Snape spoke softly, seeing through the illusion she had woven around herself which had now turned into her cage thanks to someone who was poisoning her mind. "Its there because you haven't been truthful about your feelings and because you don't really love Michael so in turn you've been untruthful to yourself."

Her attention snapped back to him. "NO! You are wrong. I love him with all my heart!"

Snape moved towards her, slowly. "Do you really Hermione?"

She backed up very quickly, hitting the wall hard. "Yes I do now stay away!" She raised her wand but it was quickly taken as he disarmed her with his own.

"So very unlike you to be so lax. You are not so easily over come when you are yourself. Tell me, are you yourself Hermione?"

Hermione slid along the wall some, trying to get away from him. "Of course I am myself! Who else would I be!?" But she didn't know, she didn't know what to think. Everything was jumbled and hazy in her head. She could make no sense of time or space now, not even this situation was coming in clear. It was as if there was a veil wrapped around her mind and thought process.

Snape followed like a cat playing with a mouse but there was no amusement in his eyes, only seriousness and deep worry. "You don't seem yourself. Stand and face me Granger!" He flicked his wand and she was suddenly facing him as she had been running for her wand.

Hermione fought the spell some. "Release me you arrogant git!"

Snape smirked. "More insults, you should know they wont do anything but put you in a greater bind."

Hermione lashed out, fear in her eyes. But what was she afraid of? It was Snape but something or someone was making her fear him, hate him, want to hurt him. "I haven't even started you deranged bastard!" She had insulted him before yes but never like this. What was going on, she was so confused.

Snape nodded. "That's a little better though still not quite up to par compared to the other day."

Hermione didn't remember that day. "You perverted prick! Let me go! I hate you! I HATE YOU!!"

Snape chuckled. "You're getting warmer." He advanced on her and she backed up, throwing the potion at him to try and fend him off. He caught it. "What; want me to use it? I'm already in love with you, what's it going to do make my love stronger?"

Hermione tossed her head coming against the wall behind her. "No maybe it will make you wake up and see that I don't and never did want you! You're to old and nasty for me!"

Snape raised a brow. "Am I? You didn't seem to think so the last time we kissed or the time before that."

Hermione panted looking for an exit, a way out. She was panicking but why? She couldn't make sense of any of this, everything was so jumbled, all she knew was she had to get away, get away from these feelings, from him. "You know the potion was controlling me."

Snape laughed. "Was it? I believe we both know that the potion only reflected the inner desires of the person who drank it. Yes is controlled but only based on what you wanted. Tell me Hermione do you still want what you desired before?"

She shook her head. "No. No. I never wanted it. You lie!" She found herself in a corner as she slid along the wall, her eyes franticly searched for a way out.

Snape stopped a couple feet from her. "No Hermione I don't. But someone is making you lie; someone is destroying your mind and warping your reality. I cannot make you love me but I do know that you haven't been true to your heart. This potion would not have been in your pocket if you had been telling the truth. You see what I didn't tell you the day I gave it to you was that it was charmed, like we were with the potion last year. It reflects the true feelings of the holder. It is like a Remembrall in a way. It lets you know you are being false to yourself by subconsciously fighting what you are doing. I'm sure you have taken this out of your pocket many times and put it away but every time you do you take it back out and put it in your pocket without even knowing it. Each time you wonder why its there when you know you put it away but in a moment that notion is gone. I did this for many reasons, one because I knew that it would be a way for me to tell my own feelings which I have often hidden from myself. It was also a way to know if I was charmed. In this case it has shown me that you are under a spell, a love potion I'm sure, as well as a mind controlling agent. It also proves that your feelings aren't true to your actions and behavior."

Hermione shook her head. "Lies, lies, all of it, you know nothing!"

Snape walked to her, closing the gap. "Shall I prove it?" He uncorked the bottle. "Drink it and then tell me who it is your heart beats for. It works both ways. You can make someone fall in love with you or you can show yourself who you truly love. I never told you how to do this because I knew you would never use it because you have always been true to your heart and those around you."

Hermione was trembling against the wall, her whole being fighting her mind and him. "No..." She was panting and Snape knew that this was like before with Harry and Ron's potion. She was fighting, now that she was away from the maker and controller. She was trying to make sense of the confusion he saw in her eyes now. "..s..severus…please.." She whispered his name unknowingly, her eyes shut tight as she tried to fight.

Snape waited silently watching her. "Please Hermione, it's the only way to give you back your true voice and let you reclaim your mind."

Hermione lost any control she had gained when he spoke, her eyes snapping open. A different person was there, it was not her true self. She shoved him violently away, sending him back onto the floor. "NO!" She then ran for her wand. Getting it she spun on him and went to cast a spell but suddenly froze and screamed in pain, sinking to her knees, her wand falling from her hand. She grasped her head and screamed in pain again, her back arching as he body reflected the pain of her mind.

Snape closed his eyes and sighed. So it began. The nightmares were real and someone was controlling her because now she was fighting them as they tried to regain control and cause him harm which is something he knew Hermione would never do in her right mind. He quickly corked the love potion and dropped it into his pocked, sliding onto his knees. He crawled quickly over to her trembling form. When he reached her he slowly wrapped his arms around her. She beat against his chest, shaking her head, her whole body trembling. "no, no, no!" She screamed and fought against him as he pinned her against him.

"Relax Hermione, it's only me..." He ran his hand over her hair. "Relax and you can fight them off. Just relax." Hermione panted and continued to fight him violently. She tried desperately to break free of his hold but eventually she slumped against him, passing out. He sighed and held her, his head resting against the top of her head, a couple tears falling unknown to him. "It'll be alright. It will be all right my love…" The words felt strange on his lips still but he cared not, her loved her with all of himself. Reaching up he gently tilted her head back and kissed her. It was a soft kiss, the only thing he could give her to reassure her that he was there even if she did not know it. Standing he picked her up with him and made his way towards the secret lab that only she and a handful of others knew aobut.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry and Ron took Michael up to the Dumbledore's office as quickly as they could manage without being stopped by other students or teachers. Michael had been fighting the spell the whole time so they constantly had to recast it to insure no one noticed them using magic on him, least they cause a commotion. They only knew the spell because of Snape. He had called them to his office after the incident in class two weeks before. He had explained that something was wrong and they both agreed with him fully. He told them to follow along with Michael and Hermione as though nothing had happened and then gave them a spell. Harry remembered his words. _**'When the time comes I will use this spell to silence outcries and take total control of whomever I cast it on. It is both a binding spell and a controlling spell. I am giving it to you because when the time comes I will need your help.'**_ Harry and Ron had thought he was crazy but had followed along and in the end things had happened as Snape told them they might. Now they were taking Michael to the headmaster's office. Harry and Ron both feared for the worse not knowing what was happening back in the classroom. They could only trust Snape now and could only give into the knowledge that he knew what he was doing. When they finally got Michael to the office both were panting and tired, almost having had to drag him part of the way. Dumbledore was there to great them, looking very unhappy despite his calmness.

"He has taken action I see. Come in and sit him down, let us see what we can find out." He was the same, calm as always, though both knew there was great worry and agitation in his eyes and features though he hid it well. They brought Michael in and sat him down in the chair, a binding spell already in place allowing them to release their hold on him. They both stepped back as Dumbledore spoke again. "Well Michael care to tell us anything or must we pry the information from you?"

Michael shook his head. "I don't know what you are talking about. Harry, Ron, headmaster, what are you doing and why?"

He was instantly silenced with a wave of Dumbledore's wand. "I would like you two to take these to Minerva." He handed them two letters. "Do not waist time walking, run for it is urgent. She will instruct you after this. Whatever you happens do not delay, get them to her." Both boys looked at him but nodded and they left quickly. Dumbledore then turned his attention back to Michael, releasing him once more. "You were saying?"

Michael fought the bonds. "Let me go, please!" Dumbledore was silent. Michael pulled harder. "You foolish old man let me go." Silence met his words and nothing more. "I said let me go!" Dumbledore's cool blue eyes watched him a while before he spoke.

"Letting you go would be foolish, servant. You have already poisoned one mind. To allow you to do so to others would be even worse."

Michael laughed. "As if you, a broken old man, could stop me or my master! You may hold me here but soon enough he will learn all your secrets and all shall be his!"

Dumbledore watched him silently again before speaking. "Will it now?" He cast a silent spell and Michael suddenly passed out, slumping down into the chair, his head falling forward. He then turned to Fawkes, who sat on his perch, surveying all that happened in the room with keen eyes. "Rally the others, the Dark Lord has returned once more." Fawkes gave a soft song note and flew from the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Woot! Next chapter is up! Two in two days. . I think I'm getting a little better at this. Enjoy! And please R&R!


	9. RN Chapter 9

into his office

Upon picking Hermione up, Snape made his way to his secret lab, leaving nothing behind to give anyone a clue as to what had transpired in the classroom. Once to the lab he wasted no time laying her down on the table which normally had a cauldron and potions supplies out on it. Taking some ropes, which looked more like vines, he bound her to the table in as gentle a way as he could. Slowly he moved around the table, setting the book down on his desk just as Dumbledore appeared from the fireplace. Snape looked up but said nothing as he began flipping through the pages.

"I see you have still found nothing Severus." He said with a somewhat light air, moving to the table to touch Hermione's forehead which was feverous. A worried expression crossed his face as he examined her, only looking to Snape when he spoke.

Snape's hard cold eyes met the bright blues of Dumbledore's and he glared. "No I haven't. I recognize this technique but there is not one single potion which can do this on its own. The dark arts can but through spells but this isn't a spell. Did you find anything out from the boy?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No. But he is serving the Dark Lord, that much I be know. I sent Fwakes to rally the others. Severus you must break this spell for Hermione will be in grave danger if you don't, all of us will for she knows so much. Not only that but she is fighting for her own life."

Snape sighed gritting his teeth. "You think I do not know this?!" He turned his back to Dumbledore, fighting to control his feelings. He spoke quietly. "I fear they may already have the information they want but I can only hope she has been strong enough to fight it off and keep the things she knows a secret. Her mind is strong Albus, you know this, but we all grow weak eventually." He flipped further through the book as the other man nodded.

"Yes I know she is. I care for her but if she has lost that much control then there are many other lives at stake." He moved around to pull a robe from the hook which covered the bridged mirror and covered her with it. "I can only pray they have no gathered such information.

Snape nodded saying nothing, nothing could be said to such words for they knew not what had been taken from her mind. As he moved through the book he found a potion which matched the fume type but not the color. A sigh came from him and he turned, holding the book. "I believe this to be a new potion. One I have not ever seen before and one that someone took drastic measures to create from two potions which are not normally compatible."

Dumbledore's expression became puzzled. "Can you identify which ones were combined?" He knew potions could be combined, just as much as spells, and other things. He had done some of it himself, as had Snape. But he had never heard of anyone surviving the combination of incompatible potions or spells, most of the time they killed the maker.

Snape watched Dumbledore and followed his thoughts. "I've thought the same thing. It shouldn't be possible, so many have died in trying to combine and create such potions but someone has managed to it seems. As for identifying the two potions, I believe I can. I've weeded out the ones that wouldn't cause this and as of now there are six which if combined could equal this type of behavior. If I have to I can and will try to combine them to make the desired effects."

Dumbledore shook his head and watched Snape for a moment. "No. I'd rather not have you do that unless it is the last resort." He thought for a moment. "Can you penetrate her mind to possibly find more information?"

Snape shook his head. "No. To do so with someone else in control would be far too dangerous." He paused and flipped a couple more pages. "Even if I could do so without harming her; she has no memory of anything that has occurred since this all started. It's clear she doesn't know when it started or even that she has been under a spell. The potion she was given has created an illusion in her mind, a memory implant if you will that has shielded her conscious of what has really been going on. Whoever has been controlling her has been speaking words through her and making her believe what they want." He paused again and thought a moment. "Today is the only day that I have seen her fight whoever is controlling her. The confusion in her eyes and her actions a short while ago showed me that the maker and master was loosing his grip on her. She didn't know what was real and what wasn't. She also had this great fear of me; a fear that whoever is doing this must have."

"You think it is the boy then?" Dumbledore said curiously.

Snape nodded. "Yes, that is my assumption. The further he was moved away from her; the harder it was to maintain control over her. At first she went to leave, to follow him, and then she turned back to tell me to stay away from the two of them as well as Ron and Harry. I assume while he was still close he thought he could get a few words in to discourage me from continuing my pursuit of her in knowing how I feel about her. I'm sure he would have commanded her to leave once that was said but I confused him when I asked about the love potion I gave her. I do not think he knew about its true power which is why he was confused, that and the distance was beginning to break their connection. The further Harry and Ron took him, the harder it became to control her so she became more confused as his control slipped. I'm going to assume at such a distance all he could push into her mind were his emotions which he hoped would keep her under his control to some degree."

Dumbledore sat down and pondered. "I have the truth serum in my office. I will try and see if I cannot find some answers. Do your best to find her mind peace for now."

Snape spoke up just as Dumbledore stepped into the fireplace. "Headmaster…"

"Yes Severus?"

"A few moments ago she began to truly fight, much like she did with Harry and Ron's potion. The spell that I gave the two boys must have helped weaken his control. If he is fully conscious and not charmed it will be much harder for her to fight back due to his better range."

Dumbledore nodded. "I will take care of that, just help her now Severus."

Snape nodded and got to work. He flipped through book after book trying to find the right potion. In small amounts he tested the compatibility of each potion with the other, trying to find the weakest reaction. Several hours into his work Hermione woke up and started pulling against the binding which held her to the table. "What's going on?! Let me go!"

"Fighting them will only make them pull tighter; I suggest you relax Miss Granger." He moved over to her, looking worn but well considering all the work he had been doing. He examined her for a moment before turning away. "I will not let you go until I have solved this riddle and cured you of your current aliment."

Hermione stared at him. "What aliment! I am fine you crazy coot, now let me go!"

Snape chuckled and looked at her, a smirk on his face. "I see our precautions have given you time to reclaim some of yourself."

Hermione blinked. "What are you talking about? Reclaim myself?"

Snape's smile faded almost instantly. No memory at all. Not even a hint of one. "You remember nothing?" He was instantly over her, looming like a large mountain and she shrunk against the table, fear in her eyes. His features were like stone and he was angry, though not at her. He had been working with Dumbledore to completely block off any control anyone might have over her during the last several hours. But now he knew it wasn't working. He began to pace, pushing his sleeves up to reveal his dark mark to her eyes which were intent upon him, like a cat on a mouse.

"Professor what is wrong? Why are you acting so strange?" This happy, relaxed behavior wasn't hers either. Someone knew what they were up to which meant it wasn't Michael who was in control anymore, no it was Voldemort. "Come now dear Severus." Her voice had turned into a sexy plea and he turned staring at her, only to see her slipping from his binding. Impossible he thought. "Don't look so worried my love." Snape's wand wasn't with him and he watched in horror as she picked it up, slowly making her way towards him. "You didn't think it would be so easy to ensnare me now did you?" He stood his ground and Hermione, or her body at least came right up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You want me don't you Severus?" It was all wrong the way she moved against him, it felt fake and unreal. At the same time the attraction he held for her was working against him but he held it at bay.

"Not like this I dont."

A cruel laugh passed Hermione's lips, one which did not define a normally sweet person. "Come now." She caressed his face. "I know you want me." Her hand trailed down his body right to his groin where it grabbed him hard making his knees almost buckle. "Though there is little to show for it." Cold cruel eyes were his to behold as he panted, trying to keep his balance, the pain of her grip evident in his features. She leaned in and licked his cheek, breathing deeply. "You've been gone to long Severus and to long have you betrayed me." She pulled at his groin making him gasp in pain. "Come to the dark forest at midnight and bring the boy with you or she will die along with many others." A hard cold kiss devoured his mouth before he was released. When she let go he sank to his knees and watched as she picked up her wand, keeping his as well.

"And what of Harry Potter?" Snape muttered, wondering why the dark lord didn't want him first.

Another cold cruel laugh passed her lips. "He will follow to save his little friend so there is no need for you to fetch him. Bring Michael or she dies." She then left through the fireplace which like Dumbledore's office had access to any other networks open at that time.

Snape fell forward, his head coming against the cold stone, his breathing deep and heavy. He'd lost her to the one man he'd already lost another to. Slowly he regained him self and slowly he got up. Despite the pain that radiated through his lower regions he run to the fireplace and shouted Headmasters office. Green flames engulfed him and then he was walking into the office, looking almost insane. "She's gone. He has taken her."

Dumbledore gave a start upon Snape's sudden entry. He looked at him, shock in his eyes, but not features. "He had complete control then?" He sighed. "And what has he asked for in return?"

"The boy and I." Snape made his way to a chair and sank into it his hand coming to cover his face. He heard Dumbledore get up and do something but he didn't move his mind returning to the dream he had been having almost constantly. The woods, Hermione, Michael, and Voldemort. He never gotten to the end of that horrible dream for the end had yet to be written. He knew that tonight would be a perilous venture into darkness. The darkness that he had left behind in order to redeem himself and fight back against the man who had slaughtered the woman he had come to love from childhood and now another woman who he had come to love was about to meet the same end unless he fought back and even then she could still die.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Hours later, Snape walked along the shadowed lawns, the pale moon bright and yet so dim. Michael was with him, unbound. Now knowing his place he walked in front of him leading the way. Snape held his wand and kept a good eye on him. Dumbledore had wanted to mount a defense to back him up but Snape knew that Voldemort would kill Hermione if anything of the sort occurred. No he had to go alone and if it came to it he would give his life to save Hermione and the others.

The dark forest soon came into view, its tall trees looming overhead, keeping from sight the true horrors of the interior. As they entered the dense woods Michael began to get nervous for some reason. Snape saw his agitation clearly and he wondered if the boy had ever even seen Voldemort, been in his presence, felt the man's sheer power? Snape had and he showed no fear, no nervousness, no nothing, he was blank like always.

………………………………………………………………………………………

This will be the last chapter for a while. Sorry for the cliffhanger but I hope you've enjoyed it up till now. I should be getting more up soon. Enjoy! Please R&R.


	10. RN Chapter 10

Hermione woke with a start and found herself in almost complete darkness, save for the pale moonlight that filtered through the opening in the canopy above her. She looked around and pulled at the bindings that held her tight against a large tree. She did not know where she was or what was going on. Her memories were fuzzy and many didn't make sense, bits and pieces here and there, and lots of blank areas. Put it all together and nothing made sense. As her eyes adjusted to the light she made out a figure, cloaked in black and then horror struck her; Voldemort stood before her. She swallowed hard but before she could say anything he turned, tilting his head slightly upward, his red eyes gleaming.

"I see you have woken Hermione." A small cruel and evil smile crept over his lips and Hermione felt ill. His chuckle sent shivers down her spine and made all the short hairs on her body stand on end. "Frightened?" She remained silent. "Its good to be silent, use your voice and I only become that much more powerful. You are scared, that is clear enough, but you are also confused. I'm sure you are wondering why you are here."

"And why would she not be?" Snape's cold voice rang out into the cool air as he entered the clearing in which Hermione and Voldemort stood, Michael with him. "You have after all blinded her the past few weeks, have you not my lord?"

Voldemort spun. "Clever as always aren't we Severus? My lord; you have no right to even address me as such traitor."

Snape shrugged. "I am a creature of habit."

"Clearly." Voldemort's expression was sour. "Come boy." Michael then moved from Snape farther into the clearing, coming to stand before Voldemort. "Hm." Voldemort's hand ran over his face as he examined him and then he shoved him away. Michael fell to the ground. "Puppets should learn to obey their masters." The boy didn't move as Hermione and Snape gazed on at the scene.

Hermione spoke up first. "What the hell are you talking about? Puppet? He is no puppet, leave him alone!"

Voldemort laughed. "Feeling sentimental Hermione? Obviously my potion worked well, making you fall in love with nothing more than a shadow. He isn't real. The body is merely flesh and bones pieced together and turned into a walking illusion by magic."

Hermione looked horrified. "How is such possible?"

"It isn't." Snape commented calmly. "The illusion is in the process which is merely a wizard stripped of their own mind with another in place of it; complete mind control with no hope for the boy to ever recover. He uses the words bones and flesh because when he releases the mind that is all that will be left, a corpse with little to no soul and absolutely no mind or will power."

"Silence slave, you have no right to explain things here! This is my domain!" Voldemort lashed out at Snape who managed to block the spell and step to the side. Voldemort lashed out several more times before he calmed some, relaxing his posture. "I did not come here to talk about wizardry. I came for Harry Potter and your head Severus Snape." He spat his words out in a hiss.

"You won't have Potter but you are welcome to my head if you release Miss Granger." Snape muttered as he returned into Hermione's view, having disappeared a moment before due to dodging the spells hurled at him.

"Never. She is my bait and captive. Potter will come."

"Unlikely. He is currently completely incapacitated and will be so for a very long time. Dumbledore saw it fit to put him into a deep sleep while we dealt with you."

"LIES!" He cast another spell, this time managing to hit Snape, burning his left shoulder badly. He hissed in pain bringing a cold laugh from Voldemort as he tried to stop the burn from becoming worse. "You always were good at hiding what was truly in your mind, keeping me out, locking away the truth so you could deceive me. Clever, very clever Severus, but stupid all the same. She will die if he does not come and so will you. But first I will make you watch as I strip the life from her. Its to bad I could not have you beside me to watch Lilly Potter die, I would liked to have seen you wallow in your agony then as well. Your first true love, a woman you would willingly die for, will you die for this one as well?"

Snape's head shot up, his hair tossed wildly around his face from the motion. He stared at his old master who only laughed. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Hermione fighting her bonds and the rather lifeless body of Michael at her feet. If he fought and lost all would be lost, Voldemort would gain ground and there would be problems for the remaining Order members as well as Harry and the other students.

Voldemort laughed. "You will watch again as your lover dies."

* * *

Shortly after Sanpe left with Michael, Dumbledore and the other Order members gathered near the entrance into the school. Dumbledore spoke quietly and hurriedly as soon as they were gathered.

"There is little time old friends, you know what must be done, at all costs we must protect the students and ourselves and destroy Voldemort once and for all."

A voice rang out from the back. "And what of Harry Potter?"

Dumbledore looked to the person. "He will come along but remain hidden until he is needed the most. We must do all we can to protect the young people of our age. We go." Dumbledore and the others then left followed in the rear by Harry and Ron who were hidden under his invisibility cloak.

* * *

Snape watched at Voldemort slowly made his way towards Hermione, walking carefully like cat hunting a mouse.

"My dear Severus, you do not know what joy this is going to give me; watching the pain etch its way into your face. You may not have show what you felt with Lilly's death but I know you will this time." He pointed his wand at Hermione as he said this.

Snape pulled himself up, raising his wand. "You'll have to kill me first before I let you hurt her."

Voldemort stopped, turning to look at Snape. "I've already wounded you, why kill you when torturing you is so much more fun." He started again but stopped suddenly and turned to block a spell. He screamed. "You dare attack me slave!"

Snape hissed in pain as a response, the burn on his shoulder emitting mass amounts of heat and pain suddenly, still affected by Voldemort's power. He flicked his wand and another spell hurtled towards Voldemort who quickly dodged it, sending one of his own. Snape managed to push him away from Hermione, turning their dueling circle to where he now stood before Hermione. When Voldemort realized he screamed in rage.

"DIEEEE YOU TRATORIOUS SCUM!" Snape turned before the spell was unleashed and undid the bonds around Hermione, pulling her to the ground. The tree beside them exploded as the spell hit it and then there was silence for a moment before the remaining Order members emerged into the clearing, drawing Voldemort's attention.

Snape held Hermione close, his body over hers, bits of wood and leaves covering them like a blanket. He raised up slightly gazing into what he hoped was her face, the clouds had covered the moon moments after her freed her. "Are you all right Hermione?" His black eyes found hers in the darkness that cloaked them as she opened them.

"Yes...why?"

"There is no time for that now."

He stood and pulled her up, keeping an eye on Voldemort as he did. His old master was busy fending off the Order. Death Eaters arrived within a fraction of a second making Snape quickly pull her around behind what remained of the large tree. He knew Harry and Ron were nearby but was not sure where, knowing the invisibility cloak was in use. Glancing around the blasted tree he took note of the numbers and duels. Dumbledore and Voldemort faced off, other Professors and Order members squared off with Death Eaters in the space; spells were all over the place, bouncing off trees, hitting the ground, thin air, everything was chaos. Ducking back down, he spoke lowly.

"Stay here and keep out of sight, I have to join the fight."

"But you're injured." She stared at him, worried, unsure, and lost in the confusion of what had been going on the last couple weeks.

"It doesn't matter, if I do not help keep the balance a lot of people will die here. Stay here." He looked down at her, touching her cheek, his dark eyes locked on her own. "Forgive me for all the foolish things I've said and done; old habits die hard." He moved from behind the tree and away from her then, entering the fray.

Hermione watched as Death Eaters and Order members alike fell. Her heart sank as evil gained the playing field but then Harry and Ron emerged from blackness. Dumbledore, badly injured, was quickly pulled into the safety of shadows as were others. The remaining members formed a circle around the wounded and defended them. Harry met Voldemort in battle and the two again linked their wands, the glowing ball in the middle sliding back and forth. Harry knew his strength now, knew how to fight and he forced Voldemort into a corner. As he did Volemort broke contact and sent the killing curse at him. Harry managed to send it back and for a few seconds the spell was passed back and forth. On the last pass Harry delayed for a brief moment and threw Voldemort off, killing him quickly when he could not block the spell in time.

* * *

A few weeks after Voldemort's defeat Hermione and the rest of the students returned to Hogwarts. The winter break had been a time of joy and the celebration of the defeat of the Dark Lord. Though many lives were lost, the battle was over. Michael had indeed turned out to be a shell. Hermione had heard the words but never believe them until the day after the battle when she saw it for herself in daylight. He had been taken to a specialized hospital where he would be taken care of and where possibly some of his soul might return to give him some semblance of life. Hermione hurt knowing that he was possibly lost forever but she could do nothing to help him. She had not seen Snape since that night; he had lived through the battle but left quickly after, dealing with the wounded. Dumbledore and the others who were injured had made a clear recovery but Hermione was worried about Snape.

As the train stopped at the station she looked out the window to find the familiar figure of Hagrid waiting for them. She, Ron, and Harry walked out and waved as the mass moved them along. He returned the wave and made sure everyone was off. They boarded the carriages, silent, unsure of what to say to one another now that they were back, so much had happened and they had hardly seen one another over break. Hermione broke the silence slowly.

"So have you told your mom yet Ron, about you and Harry?" Ron turned red and Harry cleared his throat.

"We were going to wait until after graduation, we did not think so much news would be good for her at one time." Harry smiled as he nudged Ron in the shoulder.

"Um yea." Ron was still blushing about the whole thing as they arrived at the school gates.

Hermione shook her head at them. "Well be careful or someone might spill the beans on you." This made both boys blush as they separated themselves from one another so it wasn't completely obvious. They all entered the great all together shortly after and her heart sank as she found Snape's seat empty.

"Did you two hear anything about Snape after the battle? Did you see him?" Both Harry and Ron shook their heads no before sitting. Classes had been canceled for the rest of term after Voldemort's defeat; too many had been wounded to continue teaching. Hermione glanced up to Dumbledore who smiled at her, as did all those at the table. She jumped slightly as deep snake like voice met her ears.

"Worried about me Miss Granger?"

Hermione turned around to find Snape playfully glaring at her. She blinked and clenched her fists, wanting to latch onto him, to hug him, thank him, anything to apologize for what had happened. "I um, I was concerned it all Professor Snape, it isn't like you to be late for dinner." She said the last part low and then took her seat. Snape slid a small piece of paper onto the empty plate in front of her.

"Information on making up your potions class from last term, you failed it." With that he walked away an amused smirk lifting one side of his mouth. The table was a buzz of noise as the news hit those around Hermione. Even Hermione voiced a sob, glaring at the paper.

As dinner ended Hermione opened and read the note.

"Miss Granger,

Come by my office within the next two days, we have a lot to discuss.

SS"

She pocketed the note and went to bed right after dinner. She knew she hadn't failed, it was an excuse, but she had played along. She wondered if he would bring up old things, things that they should probably forget. She slept little and spent most of her evening replaying everything that had happened over the last three terms.

* * *

Snape had eaten dinner quietly, enjoyed the glares from Hermione's many friends, and made his way quietly to bed after. He laid in the darkness watching the ceiling twist and turn as magic made it move. The scar on his shoulder where the spell had burned him still ached some but it reminded him of the end of his old life and the start of his new; it would disappear in time with proper treatements. His death mark still moved on his arm but no longer burned. The weeks after Voldemort's death had been ones of recovery and constant work as he helped repair the school and heal others. Now the students were back and now it was time to finish what he had started the year before with Hermione. Dumbledore had ordered him to finalize things, it was time to let go or find a way to make it work, he didn't know what would happen; he only hoped she didn't hate him.

* * *

Hermione delayed her rendezvous with Snape for three weeks; she could not bear to go down into the dungeons so soon, to many memories making her leery of the darkness. She knew there would be hell to pay but she had not had the nerve until today. She made her way down slowly, it was dinner, and everyone was in the dining hall. The stones under her feet seemed to echo her name as she approached his office. Why was it so difficult? Why did she have to see him now, things were still so rocky in the wizarding world, she wanted more time to think.

Raising her hand to knock she jumped back as the door swung open suddenly, Snape stepping out. She stared at him, pressed against the stone wall behind her.

"Pr..professor…I"

"You're two weeks and five days late, mind explaining yourself Miss. Granger?" He eyed her curiously, taking in her form slowly. She had changed little over their break, looking the same as she had in the clearing and any time before.

"I...I um…" She straightened and swallowed, her mind was blank. She looked away blushing deeply. "I have no explanation."

"That's what I thought. Inside." He stepped aside, allowing her to enter his office. Closing the door behind him he took a seat at his desk and watched her, his hands folded before him on the desk.

Hermione sat before him, focusing on the things on his desk; books, quills, parchment, red ink, potion supplies, she'd never realized how messy the desk was before, or was it ever so? She tried to think back but all she could really remember was the raw desire for him when they had been together over the past year and a half. All the times before that she had never paid attention to such a small thing.

Snape watched her for a few moments before speaking. "I brought you here to speak about some things, I'm sure you know the nature of the things I wish to discuss." Snape leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "As you know Voldemort is gone, the threat of him or Malfoy messing with our feelings and minds is gone. After all that has happened since we first came to be controlled by the potion how to you feel about us Miss Granger?"

Hermione blinked and glanced to his face, 'us', were they an item or was he speaking hypothetically. "What would you have me say Professor? Last year we agreed that it was best that we tried to return to normal, claiming everything was a side affect of the potion we were drugged with. Are we to try it again?" She avoided answering him directly, her feelings for him from the previous year still waiting at the back of her mind, keeping a tight grasp on her heart despite her best efforts, how had she ignored them so long. She knew how, her anger at him and his actions and the way she had been controlled by Voldemort and Michael.

"I would have you tell me how you truly feel Hermione. You have said you wish to go back to normal but I do not believe it. Do you remember the love potion I gave you? Do you remember how it works?"

Hermione blinked thinking back to when he had explained it, the memory hazy. "Not really." Snape stood and moved around his desk to a shelf where it sat. Picking it up he walked to her.

"It helps the keeper know their true feelings by subconsciously controlling them to keep it with them when they lie to themselves. If they are truthful to themselves they can leave it elsewhere but if they are not it remains with them. It can also be used to help someone tell how they feel or make the one they give it to tell how they feel." He held it up. "I made it because I often lied to myself about my own feelings and gave it to you because I wanted to see if you were being truthful to yourself or not." He watched her and slowly kneeled down in front of her, clasping her hand, setting the bottle in it. "Will you be truthful with me Hermione? You know I love you, I have since last year, I can hide it form others but I cannot hide it from you or myself anymore. You have insisted that you have no feelings for me and want a normal life but do you really?" His dark eyes burned with a desire for knowledge and of love as he gazed at her.

The heat of his eyes scared her; she was used to the cold. "Prof- Severus I." She looked away from him. "You cannot ask me these things anymore; I care about you but nothing more." She started to rise and slid past him towards the door. He grasped her hand, detaining her.

"Hermione please…" He rose up, still holding her hand. He brought it to his face, kissing it softly, his eyes closed. "I beg you not to lie to me, I cannot hide how I feel anymore, I you to shy away or hide from me." He watched her as she turned around to face him. Her eyes were cool and steady.

"I do not love you Professor Snape." She gently pulled her hand away and laid the potion back into his hand. "I'm sorry." She turned and walked out of the room slowly.

He stared at the open doorway. His heart ached so badly he thought he would collapse from the pain. He clenched the potion in his hand and then took off out of the door.

* * *

As soon as she made it out the door and out of his sight she ran. She ran through the entrance hall, up the dozens of flights of stairs, to the top of the Astronomy tower. It was late now; the stars were burning in the sky. She wanted to scream, it hurt so badly to lie to him. She thought her feelings had changed, had convinced herself they had but now she knew she had deceived herself. She loved him but could not imagine a life with him. She could see the looks, feel the pain of ridicule, hear her parent's disapproval. She felt the tears slipping down her cheeks as she watched the heavens move. She could see Harry and Ron coming up from the Quiddich pitch, hand in hand, happy with one another. She envied them and their ability to be together.

* * *

Snape did not know where she had gone at first but then he caught sight of her just as she entered the astronomy tower at the top of the stairs as he reached the fifth floor. He followed her up and stopped panting at the top of the stairs, just below the stairs into the tower. He looked at the potion in his hand; it was still cold to the touch despite being in his hand. He caught his breath briefly and slowly made his way silently up the stairs. He saw Hermione standing on the upper most level of the tower and slowly made his way up farther. As he caught sight of her staring up at the sky he watched for a moment. The tears on her cheeks shone silver. He slowly uncorked the bottle and brought it to his lips for a moment, tempted to force feed it to her in a kiss but slowly he lowered it. He recorked it and dropped it into his pocket stepping out into the moonlight.

"Hermione."

She jumped and turned, eye wide with surprise.

"…s..severus.." She swallowed and took a step back. "Please…let me go…"

Snape moved towards her swiftly, pulling her against him before she could run off again. "Never." He caught the back of her head gently with one hand, his fingers running into her soft hair. His mouth covered hers quickly, his tongue moving inside her own before she could protest. He kissed her hard not pulling away until he was sure he had made them both breathless. He pulled away slowly to find her gazing at him dazed, her eyes out of focus, he body limp against him. She was breathing deeply. "I'm not letting you slip away…" He kissed her again, this time more gently than before. His arms relaxed but continued to hold her tight. Her body was soft against his own and it made him relax even more.

Hermione was lost the moment his lips met hers. She was taken back to the first time, the rush of sudden desire and how it returned. It frightened her that it was a potion again but she knew it wasn't. She didn't move as his mouth devoured her own. The second time he kissed her she responded rather suddenly pulling away. She covered her mouth and turned away. More tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she faced the open sky.

"Hermione…."

"No…no more." She turned around her cheeks wet. "We cannot be together, no matter what we feel." She shook her head and started past him. He grabbed her arm suddenly and pulled her back. Her eyes widened in horror as she watched him empty the contents of the love potion into his mouth a moment before. She tried to jerk away but he had already trapped her and covered her mouth with his own. He forced her mouth open with his tongue. She would have bitten down but couldn't bring herself to do so. The potion flowed from his mouth into hers and some passed beyond their lips down their chins.

He swallowed slowly and kissed her until she did the same. He slowly edged back watching her. The effect of the potion slowly seeped into his body making his mind slightly aloft. He panted gently pulling her closer as it made his feelings come out more. He rested his head against hers. "I will hear you say it at least once." He kissed her lips softly and then slowly down her neck before going back up, kissing her lips. "Just once…" His hands moved over her back and into her hair, caressing her body gently.

Hermione was lost, the potion slowly sinking in and taking hold. Everything she'd kept back came rushing forward and she started to pant, her body hot and bothered by the desires she'd suppressed. "..s..severus what have you done to me…?" His lips on her neck made her even more senstivite. As he kissed her lips the second time she kissed back. Her body moved without her full understanding and she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, musing his hair, feeling its clean softness. "..severus…"

"yes?" He trailed kisses over her jaw line and neck again slowly. When he hands found his hair he groaned, her fingers feeling good against his scalp and gently pulling at the strands. "…hermione…" His body was becoming hotter but he didn't want sex yet, he wanted her voice, wanted to hear the words.

"…why…" She panted feeling her mind reel back to the dark forest and Voldemort's words, if they had died there she would never have been able to tell him. She closed her eyes, tears slowly falling. She felt Snape's kisses gently wiping them away. "…severus…"

"yes…?"

"kiss me…" Snape smiled softly to himself and slowly kissed her, his mouth hard against her own despite wanting to be gentle. He still had so much pent up that he could hardly not kiss her hard, the action filled with desire, passion and love. This time she yielded to him, her mouth opening, her tongue greeting his. He almost moaned at the feel of her tongue against his, exploring, teasing, and caressing. When he pulled away a soft smile was upon her face. She slowly leaned against him, her eyes closed. He held her close to him, his head resting on hers.

"…will you tell me now Hermione?"

"…no…"

"why?"

"…because you already know…"

"I want to hear it."

"why?" She looked up at him slowly, her eyes soft and filled with emotion.

"I want to hear you say it." He smiled softly and leaned down to gently kiss her lips and jaw, beginning again his trail down her throat.

She tilted her head back looking up to watch the stars move. Her eyes closed and the stars moved inside her mind as well. "I love you…Severus..."

His heart jumped when she uttered the words, they were so soft he could hardly hear them. He raised his head and slowly tilted hers back to where he could look into her eyes. "what?"

She blushed and smiled softly, leaning up to kiss his lips softly before setting back down. "I love you Severus Snape." She then pulled his mouth to hers again, kissing him hard. The potion was beginning to wear off, her body feeling more in control. "…you are not allowed to ever drug me again…"

Snape smirked. "Why not?" His voice was deep and playful. "It looks good on you." His hand ran up her arm. "…soft, relaxed, and beautiful…" He kissed her again softly and then jumped as someone cleared their throat. He looked up wide eyed and angry that someone had disrupted the moment. He was going to unlease a slew of threats but stopped to see Dumbledore who was eyeing him seriously.

"I do not think a public place is appropriate for such displays Severus. I recommend you and Miss Granger return to your quarters to discuss such things in private. Do you not agree?"

Snape felt a blush of embarrassment creeping into his face and knew the old man was laughing to himself about the whole situation. Controlling his reaction more thoroughly he nodded slowly. "Of course Headmaster." He gently separated himself from Hermione. "Follow me Miss Granger, we will finish our conversation elsewhere" He knew Dumbledore was laughing at him, laughing at the odd situation he now found himself in and it annoyed him but at the same time it was his own fault. Moving to the top most stair he wait for her.

Despite the embarrassment Hermione smiled softly and nodded to Dumbledore before she left with Snape, glancing back quickly to mutter a wordless thank you to him, receiving a wink and a smile in return. She followed Snape down to the dungeons, his pace fast and hard to keep up with. Her heart was racing as she wondered what would happen now, would they really talk? Would he kiss her to sleep? What would he ask for? She knew in he back of her mind what would happen but tried not to think about it, the idea made every part of her react As they approached his apartment she slowed. Snape opened the door and turned to look at her.

"Hermione?"

She looked at him blushing slightly, just barely within his reach. She was tempted to make him chase her but knew that would be unfair. The desire clear within his eyes made her blush more. "I…maybe we should wait?"

Snape smirked at her remark and grabbed her gently, pulling her to him. "We've waited long enough." He kissed her passionately as he backed into his apartment, kicking the door closed behind them.

* * *

Well there is the end. If you would like more detail on what exactly they do (though I'm sure most everyone knows) please let me know. I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
